Déjà vu
by shojo88
Summary: Otra vieja pocion llega a la vida de Akane, con resultados a largo plazo que solo de ella y su disernimiento dependeran
1. Prólogo

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi _

_Una pequeña explicación antes de empezar, Deja vu es un termino usado para definir el soñar lo que se va a vivir (Instaurado por un Frances... no recuerdo su nombre ahora) , la mayoría de las personas suele tener estos extraños sueños rara vez y olvidarlos casi al instante, pero algunos (me incluyo) solemos soñar muy frecuentemente estas cosas y no olvidarlas, a un promedio de unas 2 veces por mes o mas, el periodo en el que puede ocurrir varia, en lo personal yo soñé algo que se cumplió 6 meses después, la duración también es muy variante, suelen ser solo unos segundos, pero usándome de nuevo en ejemplos el mas largo mió a sido de 1 y medio ,muchas personas pueden tenerlos mas largos y a mas plazo otras no, pues basándome en esto se me a ocurrido esta historia Deja vu, aunque con varias modificaciones jejeje, a los que ya conocian este termino y leyeron esto, les pido disculpas por aburrirlos tan magistralmente  
_

_Bueno sin mas que agregar, o si talvez decir que me sorprendo a mi misma sacando fics como pan, les traigo esta nueva historia _

Nabiki miraba el estanque de las carpas mientras una fina gota de transpiración le corría por el rostro, el calor de la tarde había liquidado todas sus salidas programadas, reemplazadas por la tentadora perspectiva de quedarse en la fresca casa, Ranma y Akane entrenaban en el dojo, sus gritos llegaban hasta sus oídos claramente, se acomodo un poco, dejando circular la sangre a sus piernas 2 años ya habían pasado desde ese día, cuando el bolsillo de las mediana de los Tendo sufrió tan lamentable perdida, la boda fallida había sido si lugar a dudas desastre de desastres, que para colmo había destruido un poco mas la relación de los idiotas de la casa, aunque el paso del tiempo había hecho algo de mella en su orgullo, permitiendo que al menos esos dos entrenaran juntos, preparándose para dirigir el Dojo

-¿Tal vez esos dos hayan madurado aunque sea un poco?- Se pregunto a si misma la joven, un fuerte estruendo le lleno los oídos y Ranma voló por los aires desde el dojo, meneando la cabeza se dio vuelta sin mucho interés, solía dar en el blanco, pero esos dos eran tan cambiantes que hasta la reina del hielo erraba en ellos

-¡IDIOTA¡MEJOR ANDATE CON TUS PROMETIDAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- Akane respiraba entrecortado, volvió a su posición normal y limpiándose el sudor y las lagrimas que le corrían por el rostro siguió su entrenamiento, golpeo con furia el aire imaginando que delante de ella estaba el joven Saotome, otra vez llamándola pechos planos, no entendía porque no lograban llevarse bien, a veces por culpa de los demás a veces por culpa de ellos mismos, siempre había algo que lo impedía, salto ágilmente y dio una rápida patada en el aire, ni siquiera tenia ya fundamento de llamarla así, a sus 18 años Akane era en si "La belleza hecha mujer" su pelo había vuelto a crecer como una cascada azulada, su cuerpo gracias al entrenamiento bien dirigido era una gran cantidad de curvas en las que cualquier mirada varonil se perdería sin remedio, sus ojos tenían la viva fuerza de su espíritu, su calor avellana era profundo y hacia estremecer cuando miraba directo, aunque se podía sentir a lo lejos la mezcla de rabia y tristeza que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, tiro algunos golpes mas al aire y se retiro a su habitación, cansada de pelear ya con Ranma, con su orgullo, con su razón y con su corazón, una pelea en la que nadie ganaba pero tampoco nadie se retiraba

Subió pesadamente las escaleras y se dejo caer en su cama, ni siquiera hizo el intento de cambiarse de ropa, no se sentía de humor, mejor guardaba las fuerzas para cuando Ranma volviera de su tour 5 estrellas todo pagado al otro extremo del mundo, se dio vuelta lentamente para tener una detallada vista del techo, abajo la voz de Kasumi la llamo suavemente, desanimada se asomo por la puerta

-¿Qué sucede Kasumi?- Pregunto cansinamente

-Akane necesito que vayas a comprar Ramen al Nekohanten, Shampo esta enferma y no tienen entregas a domicilio por un tiempo, se lo pediría a Ranma pero no esta- Kasumi con su cara de ángel subió las escaleras y le alargo algo de dinero, Akane forzó una sonrisa frente a su hermana y tomo el dinero, corrió hasta el baño se dio una ducha rápida y se cambio de ropa, de su habitación salio por la ventana y se dirigió por los tejados hasta el restaurante

Entro rápidamente al local, mientras sonaba la campana avisando un nuevo visitante, la tan conocida figura de la abuela de Shampo en su bastón apareció desde el interior del restaurante mientras farfullaba algo en contra de un pato ciego

-Akane, vaya no creí que llegaras tan rápido niña¿Por qué no pruebas un poco de este nuevo te que me llego de China mientras preparo el pedido de tu hermana?-

-Claro abuela- La joven se dejo caer en una de las sillas, la vieja le trajo un vaso lleno hasta el borde de te verde –Huele bien ¿De que es?-

-Solo pruébalo, te gustara- Cologne se dio vuelta sonriendo mientras Akane bebía el liquido –Y dime niña¿Como van las cosas con el yerno?-

-Ese idiota- La Chica apretó el vaso con furia recordando la pelea de ese dia

-Ya veo-

-¿Y que le sucedió a Shampo?- Pregunto la joven mirando a la anciana por sobre el vaso

-Nada importante, digamos que tuvo un pequeño accidente mientras entrenaba- La abuela preparo rápidamente la comida y la empaco para que se la pudiera llevar -¿Y te gusto el te?- Dijo mientras se daba vuelta y dejaba el pedido en la mesa

-Delicioso- Akane termino el brebaje, encantada con el suave sabor del liquido

-¿Te sirvo otro?- Pregunto por no dejar ya que no espero la respuesta sino tomo el vaso, saco una tetera de las manos y lo volvió a llenar de la bebida

-Gracias- Musito la joven Tendo mientras tomaba el vaso

-De nada, de nada- La vieja sonrió abiertamente, Akane termino con rapidez el te tomo el pedido y agradeciendo de nuevo con una reverencia se marcho del local, Cologne la siguió con la vista, en cuanto la joven cerro la puerta dejo escapar la carcajada que tenia atrapada

-Esto será muy interesante- Se dijo a si misma, luego se volvió para seguir atendiendo los otros pedidos

_Cortito si lo se, pero recuerden que es un proologo, digan que parecio... jejejeje y no se preocupen aqui nadie muere_


	2. ¿Que es lo que me hiciste?

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Angelito: Cortito si..., espero su perdon y tambien que le agrade este capitulo, muchas gracias por las fuerzas  
_

_Vivian: Hare lo que pueda para salvar sus uñas jejejeje, bueno espero que te guste el capitulo y no es necesario que me pegue XP  
_

_, aunque si quiere vengase a Chile no mas, yo la recibo en mi casa jejeje_

_Cuando salga este formato **"****xxxxx"** o este "xxxxx" es uno de los sueños de Akane __  
_

Capitulo 2

_¿Qué me hiciste? _

La cena de los Tendo transcurrió en el mas incomodo silencio conocido, Soun, Nabiki y el señor Saotome prefirieron declinar cortésmente la invitación de la mayor de los Tendo cuando sintieron las "Pequeñas auras" de sus hijos menores, Ranma había llegado vía marítima desde Brasil con unos chichones mas gritando a todos los vientos algo sobre una marimacho, Akane por su parte mataba moscas a su paso con solo verlas mientras un velo rojo la cubría por completo y sosteniendo fuertemente al atemorizado P-Chan que solo quería huir de sus brazos, hasta el cielo le temía en esos momentos a los muy "enamorados" prometidos, solo Kasumi parecía ignorar lo que acontecía en su casa, sentada a la mesa en compañía de Ranma y Akane comía en silencio vigilada muy de cerca de los demás integrantes de la familia que aun conservaban medianamente la cordura, dispuestos a intervenir si fuera necesario

-Y bien Akane, parece que a aparecido tu querido P-Chan, y yo que creí que nos habíamos librado de cerdos en esta casa- Ranma fulmino al pequeño porcino negro mientras jugaba con los palillos

-No molestes Ranma- Akane siguió comiendo mientras Ryoga huía disimuladamente de sus brazos, el joven Saotome tomo al pequeño cerdo de la cabeza y comenzó a balancearlo en sus manos –¡Suéltalo!- La joven le arrebato de las manos al pequeño cerdo que intentaba morder al chico de la trenza, ambos se quedaron mirando mientras median fuerzas, tiempo que aprovecharon Soun y Genma para llevarse la mesa y a Kasumi y en el que P-Chan corrió a la habitación de Akane y termino en el lago de las carpas

-¡Que te pasa con mi mascota¡Es que acaso estas celoso!- Akane sintió como la furia de esos 2 años se arremolinaba en su interior, 2 años de guerra, 2 años de enojos, pero en esos 2 años algo había crecido delante de ella, un sentimiento que no podía ignorar, y que moría cada día mas, cada pelea que estallaba lo dañaba un poco mas, no sabia si Ranma sentía lo mismo pero eso ya no estiraba mas, era hora de acabarlo

-¡Quien podría estar celoso de una marimacho como tu!-

-¡ENTONCES DEJA DE JODER!-

-¡YA CALLATE PECHOS PLANOS!-

-¡YA BASTA¡ME CANSE DE TI SAOTOME¡VETE A DONDE QUIERAS TU Y YO YA NO SOMOS PROMETIDOS!- Akane apretó los puños y bajo la cabeza, par ocultar las lagrimas que empezaron a correr por su rostro, Ranma la miro atontado, aun sin asimilar las palabras de ella

-¿Qué dijiste?- Susurro mientras se acercaba aun incrédulo

-Sordo, rompimos, yo no quiero nada contigo lo unico que me haces es daño, lo mejor es que cada uno se vaya por su cuenta- La joven se dio vuelta, pero la fuerte mano de Ranma sostuvo su muñeca, impidiendo que se alejara

-Como que rompimos¡Yo no quiero romper contigo!-

-¿Y para que me quieres?, Tu no me amas, solo piensas en ti, en tu bienestar, en tu imagen, no nos leamos la suerte entre gitanos Ranma, esto solo me daña, solo soy otro de tus trofeos, ya me canse así que por favor suéltame y déjame sola- Las lagrimas tocaron el piso, Ranma se sintió encerrado, lo único que podía hacer era lo menos que quería hacer

-Pero yo…-

-¿Qué no me escuchaste¡DEJAME SOLA!- Akane le aplico una rápida llave a su ex prometido y lo mando a volar por los aires, aunque ambos pudieron verse a los ojos unos instantes, tiempo suficiente para romperle el corazón al chico, había comenzado a captar el mensaje

Akane se limpio los ojos, el peso de sus acciones recién comenzaba a llegar a sus hombros, su Padre se acerco lentamente por detrás, temblando ante lo que acababa de decir su hija

-Hija, te pido por favor que reconsideres lo que acabas de decir- Soun toco levemente uno de los hombros de Akane rogando por que la joven no se volviera gritándole

-Para que Papá, nada va a cambiar, esto era simplemente una bomba de tiempo, que ya hizo erupción- Akane movió el hombro, deshaciéndose de la mano de su Padre y desanimadamente subió las escaleras a su habitación, se tiro a su cama y dejando que las lagrimas que colmaban sus ojos corrieran por sus blancas mejillas se durmió

* * *

_Akane cruzaba el cielo como un rayo escarlata, abajo se extendía una verde llanura, surcada por ríos y suaves lomas y a lo lejos, como una hormiga en la tierra un caballo negro como la noche la seguía relinchando desesperado, la joven miro extrañada al animal que la miraba vuelto loco, aminoro la marcha y bajo delicadamente a la tierra, el equino la alcanzo, la miro detenidamente de arriba abajo y con un suave relincho se dio vuelta y galopo en dirección contraria, a lo lejos al animal le crecieron alas, se elevo por los cielos ante la mirada atónita de la joven Tendo, dio unas cuantas piruetas y volvió hacia ella, con señas le indico que subiera, Akane subió al resplandeciente lomo del animal, juntos se elevaron hacia el cielo _

_Los árboles rozaban las patas del equino mientras este sobrevolaba a baja altura el bosque, en el horizonte se dibujo una montaña, el Pegaso poso sus cascos en uno de los tantos valles y con una suave inclinación desmonto a la joven, poso su hocico en su frente y siguió el solo ,a lo lejos pudo ver como el animal desaparecía, extrañada siguió caminando, un enorme árbol apareció de la nada, Akane cada vez mas atónita se acerco al tronco, tenia una inscripción tallada en su milenaria madera, la cual rezaba claramente en un lenguaje extraño, que ella comprendia: _

**_"El silencio mas profundo es nuestra lengua _**

**_La palabra mas necesitada es un gesto _**

**_El fuego de nuestros ojos es nuestra salvación _**

**_Dos almas gemelas son arrancadas al nacer _**

**_Y unidas otra vez _**

**_Cuando por primera vez se ven_**

**_En un anochecer _**

**_Amarse es difícil _**

**_Pero al igual que el mensajero que hasta aquí te trajo _**

**_Nada somos sin nosotros mismos _**

**_Aprende en este nuevo ciclo _**

**_De tus errores _**

**_El dolor mas grande se acerca, solo para traerte la mayor felicidad _**

**_Viajero si solo hasta aca llegaste _**

**_Quiere decir que aun te falta mucho más _**

**_Busca en tu corazón _**

**_Y la fuerza hallaras para romper las cadenas de sol" _**

**_

* * *

_**

Akane se despertó de golpe con la luna en el rostro y el sabor del te en la boca, se limpio el rostro del sudor que le corría y miro su reloj, 3:30 am

-Malditos sueños- Susurro la chica, se levanto y se dirigió al baño, dejo el agua correr y espero pacientemente que la tina se llenara, se metió lentamente a la tibia agua, disfrutando como cada centímetro de su piel era limpiado por el transparente liquido, miro por la ventana del baño a la luna llena que parecía mirarla atentamente, comenzó a repasar los acontecimientos de ese día, la doble pelea con Ranma, su rompimiento, una dolorosa herida comenzó a sangrar en su interior, se abrazo a si misma con fuerza, intentado olvidarlo, aunque no podía, amaba a Ranma y lo tenia claro, desde el monte del fénix, y estaba casi segura que el sentía lo mismo, pero esa relación de odio y amor… la hacia sentirse mal, patética, estupida, engañada, las lagrimas otra vez se abrieron paso por su rostro y ella dejo que corrieran, era una forma de alivianar la carga

Suaves olas se produjeron cuando la joven se movió ligeramente, se toco una de las gotas saladas sorprendida, era la primera vez que reconocía ante si misma que le gustaba su ex prometido, antes la idea cruzaba con una rapidez estratosférica su mente, sin dar el espacio siquiera para pensarla, se levanto y tomo la toalla que estaba colgada cerca de ella, se envolvió en ella, dejando que el suave algodón la confortara y goteando agua se puso su pijama de verano, caminaba con lentitud hacia su pieza cuando una idea cruzo su mente, con cuidado se devolvió hacia las escaleras, salto hacia el 1 piso y entro sigilosamente a la habitación de invitados, Ranma dormía junto a un panda mientras ambos roncaban sonoramente, se acerco al primero silenciosamente y se encuclillo a su lado, el joven Saotome estaba sumergido en los brazos de Morfeo, Akane dejo su mirada vagar por el cuerpo de el joven hasta su mano derecha que tenia algo fuertemente apretado, con cuidado desprendió el papel de las manos de el y lo examino a la azul luz de la luna

Era una foto de ella, la foto que Kima le mostró en Jusenkyo, sonriendo volvió a enredar el papel en los fuertes dedos del Chico y salio de la habitación con la mente algo mas clara, recordó el sueño, el caballo, el árbol, la inscripción, algo tenia que ver todo eso con su vida, subió las escaleras y se dejo caer a su cama, con 2 cosas claras por hacer, hablar con Cologne e ignorar a Ranma por un tiempo, las segundas oportunidades existen aunque ella no era muy propensa a ofrecerlas, aunque esta era una buena oportunidad para empezar

* * *

Cologne saco contenta lo que estaba buscando, un viejo pergamino de unos 4000 años de antigüedad, lo necesitaría muy pronto, la campanilla del restaurante sonó y la vieja sonrió, tal vez mas pronto de lo que ella creía 

-¡Abuela!- La voz de la jovencita Tendo inundo el local, Cologne tomo su bastón y salio con rapidez al mesón, Akane la esperaba, algo en ella había cambiado, algo que se notaba a primera vista

-Dime niña- Dijo la anciana aguantando la risa

-¿Qué diablos era ese brebaje?, porque te no era- Akane se sentó en uno de los pisos altos que estaban arrimados al lado de la mes para poder conversar mas tranquilamente con la anciana

-Parece que ya te hizo efecto, me sorprendes niña-

-Me puede decir que Diablos era- Dijo la chica comenzando a perder la paciencia

-Era una vieja receta amazona, solo existen pequeñas cantidades de este liquido ya que su fermentación necesita 1000 años y sus componentes varían desde el aliento de un dragón hasta las caricias de una madre, también es conocido como el liquido de la premonición, es sabiduría y magia poderosísima liquida, actúa sobre las mujeres, activando ciertas partes de su cerebro que controlan el sueño y las unen al sexto sentido femenino, es decir las unen al pensamiento del universo- La vieja se detuvo para escrutar la expresión de la joven, pero esta seguía inmutable –Eso quiere decir, que soñaras todos los días cosas extrañas, me sorprende que hayas sentido su efecto tan rápido, suele tardar unos días ya que la magia se esparce a través de las líneas de Chi, pero al parecer tienes un Chi muy fuerte, pero no debes pasar de largos esos sueños Akane son significados, enigmas que ayudan a descifrar tu vida, además el liquido te hace madurar, rozar la infinita sabiduría del cosmos, eres una de las pocas que a tomado el liquido de la premonición y lo a aceptado, solo las almas grandes pueden aprovechar esa poderosa magia-

-Entonces, ese nuevo ciclo sobre el que hablaba la inscripción…- Musito la chica mas para si que para la vieja

-Es el ciclo de la magia, no puedo decirte cuanto durara pero si puedo ayudarte en algo- Cologne le tendió el pergamino, Akane lo tomo y callo en cuenta de algo

-Pero abuela, yo no se leer Chino-

-Eso no es Chino niña- Dijo divertida la anciana

-Bueno, entonces muchas gracias supongo…- Akane se levanto dispuesta a marcharse cuando una duda le asalto la mente -¿Por qué me ayuda tanto? Se supone que soy su enemiga…, debería ayudar a Shampo que es su nieta-

-Shampo no fue capaz de asimilar la magia, por eso esta en cama, perdió mucho de su esencia de guerrera al llegar a Nerima, estoy pensando en mandarla de vuelta otra vez a China junto a Mousse-

-Ahh- Akane la miro unos momentos y con una reverencia abandono el local, Cologne la acompaño hasta la puerta y observó como la joven se alejaba por la calle, sonriendo volvió a entrar, todavía no descubría ni la mitad del poder que se le había otorgado

_Esperando que les guste los dejo hasta el proximo capitulo, la magia de ese "te" aun tiene mucho que mostrar_


	3. Tan solo silencio

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Dioxa: Gracias!!!,espero que te guste el capitulo_

_Angelito: La verdad es que a mi tambien me dio mucho miedo Akane brrr..., jajaja bueno veremos como evoluciona ahora que esta madurando _

_Sayo: Ese te uff, me encerre en mi propio juego y me esta costando la vida poder salir de ahi, jejeje_

_Kriss: mmm me cuesta mucho hacer capitulos largos, por lo que te pido disculpas, hare lo que pueda_

_Sokoe: Ranma ante esta madura Akane mmm, va a ser muy dificil jejeje, XP_

_Vivian: Ya como no vienes a Chile te voy a ir a buscar con yegua y todo XD, no, no tengo plata pal pasaje jejeje, bueno ojala que te guste el capitulo  
_

Capitulo 3

_Tan solo silencio _

Ranma entrenaba en el dojo a todo lo que su cuerpo podía resistir, golpeo con furia el aire repasando los acontecimientos del la otra noche, salto con fuerza y pateo unas tres veces, el sudor le corría por todo el cuerpo aunque el le hacia caso omiso su mente estaba vagando por la inmensidad del tiempo "¡Maldición si esa marimacho cree que con decirme que rompemos es suficiente esta muy equivocada¡No se va a deshacer tan fácil de mi!" volvió a patear el aire y sintiendo como su cuerpo se rendía ante tal gasto de energía se dejo caer al suelo, por la puerta logro vislumbrar la presencia inequívoca de la pequeña Tendo, su primer impulso fue levantarse para saludarla, pero su orgullo hablo y se quedo donde estaba, anhelándola de lejos

-Ahora si que estoy en problemas- Se dijo así mismo

* * *

Akane camino lentamente por los pasillos de la casa, mientras se sentia atrapada en el laberinto del rey Minos, seguida muy de cerca por un minotauro de trenza, era extraño pero sabia que Ranma la observaba desde el Dojo, camino sin prestarle mayor atención y subió a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y dejo el pergamino amarillento frente a ella con suavidad, lo abrió cuidadosamente, de nuevo las mismas runas antiguas que ella podía descifrar sin ningún tipo de dudas, empezó a leer el extenso pergamino, hablaba del desdoblamiento, el aura, el Chi y los Deja vu Akane se concentro en los últimos, el pergamino hablaba muy claro sobre ellos, los mencionaba como los Die Augen des Dragoners, momentos cruciales en los cuales le podía doblar la mano al destino, las premoniciones eran mas frecuentes en personas con un sexto sentido mas elevado o personas que lo hubieran trabajado 

Siguió con la vista la lectura hasta que se topo con el liquido de la premonición, con cuidado leyó la lista de ingredientes

-Aliento de Dragón

-66 Caricias de una Madre viuda

-La esencia de un tigre

-Polvo de las alas de una abeja

-Las rayas de una cebra

-Lagrimas de la luna

-Escamas de una cobra

Akane prefirió dejar de leer la lista y siguió mas abajo aun, una frase le llamo la atención "La sabiduría del universo" interesada intento leer mas abajo pero los kanjis eran ilegibles, extendió mas el papel pero todo lo que seguía era irreconocible, hastiada lo enrolló y lo dejo sobre su mesa

Se recostó sobre la cama con la mirada perdida en el techo, extraña, así se sentía en esos momentos, con ella misma y con el mundo que la rodeaba, podía sentir a cada persona de esa casa, Kasumi tendiendo la ropa, Ranma leyendo un manga, su padre y el tío Genma jugando Shogi, el maestro Haposai hurgueteando en el canasto de la ropa interior y Nabiki en la pieza contigua jugando con su calculadora, se movió un poco intentando deshacerse de esa sensación, resignada volvió a posar la vista en el techo, a su mente volvió el sueño de esa noche tranquilamente musito las líneas

-El silencio mas profundo es nuestra lengua- "Supongo que habla de mi y de Ranma"

-La palabra mas necesitada es un gesto- La joven recordó todas las veces que tan solo un gesto del chico la había elevado al cielo

-El fuego de nuestros ojos es nuestra salvación- "Mas bien parece nuestra perdición"

-Dos almas gemelas son arrancadas al nacer- Esa frase le daba vueltas, sin logar entenderla

-Y unidas otra vez- "Unidas otra vez… por padres que no conocen la vergüenza"

-Cuando por primera vez se ven- Akane recordó la primera vez que vio a Ranma como hombre… un "excelente" encuentro

-En un anochecer- "En un anochecer, … eso no es textual"

-Amarse es difícil- "Y me lo dices a mi"

-Pero al igual que el mensajero que hasta aquí te trajo- "El Pegaso negro, tan solo puedo relacionarlo con Ranma"

-Nada somos sin nosotros mismos- Akane prefirio saltarse olímpicamente esa frase

-Aprende en este nuevo ciclo-"El ciclo de la magia"

-De tus errores- "Que no son poco"

-El dolor más grande se acerca, solo para traerte la mayor felicidad- "No lo dudo"

-Viajero si solo hasta aca llegaste- La joven se incorporo y tomo el rollo que estaba encima del escritorio

-Quiere decir que aun te falta mucho más- Lo extendió, la mayor parte del documento le era ilegible

-Busca en tu corazón- Apoyo las manos en su pecho

-Y la fuerza hallaras para romper las cadenas de sol- Akane se dejo caer otra vez a la cama con un tremendo dolor de cabeza "¿Que cadenas¿Qué rayos son las cadenas del sol?"

* * *

_"¿Vació¿Eso es lo que me rodea?, Akane levanto su rostro, oscuridad eso era lo que la rodeaba pero… mas allá podía ver la luz, extendió sus manos intentando avanzar, sin embargo algo la retuvo, extrañada miro su cuerpo, era un ser aforme y negro, intentó erguirse sobre su base, pero no tenia la fuerza suficiente como para levantar el pesado cuerpo _

_Desesperanzada miro hacia la luz lejana, comenzó a arrastrarse con lentitud, voces extrañas retumbaron en su mente, alzo la vista y observo a las extrañas luces que revoloteaban a su alrededor _

_-Rompe las cadenas del sol- Los pequeños luceros se fueron extinguiendo lentamente, Akane volvió a mirar en derredor, frustrada intento levantarse algo parecido a piernas sostuvo su peso, el tintineo del metal se dejo escuchar en todo el lugar, aunque ella no podía sentirlas _

_-¿Las cadenas del sol?- Se pregunto a si misma, mientras las piernas se definían un poco mas _

_

* * *

_

Akane, tapada en sudor frió, salto de su cama botando el pergamino al suelo con un ruido sordo, jadeo unos momentos intentando recuperar su respiración normal, se pasó las manos por el rostro, sentía como si flotara, aun manchada de esa rara sensación, apoyo las piernas en el suelo pero no pudo levantarse, estaban demasiado débiles, miro por la ventana, el sol se ocultaba bañando la tierra de una tibia lluvia de rayos anaranjados, dejo que su vista se perdiera en el rojo orbe "Romper las cadenas del sol"

Se levanto burdamente y con cuidado camino hacia la calle, dio la vuelta en el pasillo y se encontró de lleno con el joven Saotome

-Akane…-Musito Ranma algo sorprendido, la joven ni siquiera lo miro, siguió de largo hacia la salida -¡Espera¡Estoy hablando contigo!- Grito mientras se daba vuelta

-Pero yo no- Akane salio rápidamente de la casa dejando atónito al Chico, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de ella, se apoyo en la pared y intento relajarse, la desesperación la invadió, respiro profundo intentando relajarse, se dio vuelta inconcientemente, Ranma la había seguido y la miraba fijamente, con unas de esas miradas que son capaces de congelar el sol, se froto los ojos con los dedos y volvió a mirar al joven, un aura oscura lo rodeaba, enorme y muy fría, retrocedió asustada, la piel se le puso de gallina y sin aguantar mas se dio la vuelta y huyo lejos, muy lejos de esa terrible aura que la volvía loca, sintió como Ranma la seguía con la vista por lo que corrió con mas fuerza, el pánico se arremolinaba en su interior

* * *

Cologne barría la acera del restaurante cuando Akane apareció saltando por los tejados venia blanca como la cal y tapada en sudor 

-¡Niña¿Qué rayos te paso?- La vieja se acerco a la joven que intentaba recuperar el aliento

-¿Que…Fue eso?- Se pregunto mas a si misma que a la anciana, no fue su razón la que la había llevado hasta allá, fue su instinto -¡Abuela!, se supone que las auras se sienten, como es posible que la haya visto tan nítidamente-

-¿Ya las viste?, insisto me sorprendes niña, bueno arreglas tus cosas nos vamos de aquí por un tiempo- Dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

-¿Qué?-

-Akane, esto recién esta empezando, el ciclo tiene 12 fases y tu apenas entraste a la 1, vamos tengo que guiarte para que las termines todas a tiempo, si no, no querrás saber lo que ocurrirá- La vieja entro al restaurante, Akane la miro unos segundos y se dispuso a seguirla, cuando algo llamo su atención, volvió a mirar el horizonte donde apenas se veía la punta del sol "Romper las cadenas del Sol" lo medito unos instantes y algo crujió en su cabeza

* * *

_"El agua fluía tranquilamente en la cascada que tenia al frente, una joven lavaba aterrada algunas prendas en la cristalina agua, dándole la espalda, dejando que los rubios mechones cayeran por su cuerpo, Akane se acerco a la muchacha lentamente _

_-¿Disculpa¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto tímidamente _

_-Esa respuesta tu ya la conoces te tengo una mejor pregunta a ti ¿Qué es eso?- La mujer señalo la cascada aun dándole la espalda _

_-Agua- _

_-Si, algo tiene de eso, pero ¿No puedes ver mas allá?- La joven se incorporo y se limpio la falda, Akane escruto la superficie del liquido _

_-No- Dijo sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando _

_-Son las cadenas del sol- _

_-¿Las cadenas del sol¿Y que rayos es eso?- _

_-¿Por qué no lo observas mejor tu?- La mujer se dio vuelta, su rostro era angelical, le recordaba hasta cierto punto el de Kasumi, pero algo faltaba para que fueran casi idénticas, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara al agua, lentamente la joven Tendo se aproximo a la pequeña cascada, la miro unos momentos y tomando aire salto al cristalino liquido, una milésima de segundo después recordó el pequeño detalle de que ella no sabia nadar _

_-¡Las cadenas del sol no son otras mas que esas!- Le grito la mujer mientras la corriente alejaba a la joven de la orilla, Akane sintió como el agua le entraba a los pulmones, intento gritar pero lo único que logro fue llenar su boca del liquido, el peso de la ropa mojada comenzó a arrástrala al fondo, desesperada alzo las manos al cielo, algo apretó sus dedos y de un fuerte tirón la saco a la superficie _

_-¡ROMPE LAS CADENAS DE TU SOL! _

_

* * *

_

-¡AKANE¡DESPIERTA!- La difusa imagen de Cologne recortando la noche se formo en el campo visual de Akane, la joven se tomo la cabeza murmurando algo, abrió bien los ojos y se levanto de golpe asustando a la anciana

-¡YA SE QUE SON LAS CADENAS DEL SOL!- Grito con una enorme sonrisa

_Notas de la autora: Si se estan preguntando que rayos significa Die Augen des Dragoners, es Aleman, en Español el ojo del Dragon, ese termino lo invente yo, todo lo demas referido al desdoblamiento, a los Deja vu etc es verdad. La verdad es que me atrape en mi propio juego y estoy disfrutando como no hacia hace mucho escribir esta historia, esperando que les guste los dejo hasta el proximo capitulo  
_


	4. Sigueme y comprenderas

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Angelito: Esa aura... tranquila a Ranma no le pasa nada malo (Ademas de que Akane no le quiera hablar), lo que pasa es que cuando una persona esta deprimida o enferma su aura disminuye o es menos brillante, digamos que lo aumente _

_f-zelda: Aqui esta el capitulo, ... medio atrasado pero esta XP  
_

_kriss: Jejejeje, que bueno que te guste el capitulo, espero que este tambien_

_Sokoe: Actualizo lo mas rapido que puedo... asi que no venga a buscarme (Miedo miedo) jajaja no es broma, bueno espero que te guste el capitulo_

_Lau: Me declaro CULPABLE de todos los cargos que se me acusan, lamento haber confundido de esa manera el termino, pero a algo le achunte XP (Esta bien sin excusas), hare lo posible para que no se repita_

_Vivian: Patetica no eres, y si me encanta ser mala ñacañacañaca (Olvida eso) bueno, espero que esto aclare tus dudas y si no... ahi veremos_

Capitulo 4

_Sígueme y comprenderás _

El liquido del vaso se derramo por el piso sin cuidado, Nabiki aun con los ojos muy abiertos sintió como le fallaban las fuerzas, se apoyó en la muralla al frente de la puerta abierta de la habitación de su pequeña hermana, incrédula ante lo que pasaba ante sus ojos

-¿Akane?... ¿Estas meditando?- Pregunto, Akane sentada con la espalda recta, las piernas cruzadas en la flor del loto, sus manos en su regazo unidas a través del pulgar y los ojos cerrados, totalmente concentrada, la mediana Tendo se pellizcó la mejilla, una ligera punzada descarto rápidamente la posibilidad de estar soñando, miro al suelo mojado preguntándose si la bebida traería algún componente alucinógeno o algo así, era simplemente increíble que su irreflexiva hermana estuviera meditando, era como ver al Diablo vendiendo cruces, camino hacia su hermana que parecía no responder y poso su mano en la frente de ella, no fiebre no tenia, le paso una mano frente a los ojos pero la chica no reaccionaba, la empujo levemente pero volvió a su lugar, intento con un recurso que siempre funcionaba, saco su confiable cámara y le tomo varias fotos a la joven de distintos ángulos, nada, extrañada se decidió por el ataque verbal

-Vaya Akane, parece que estas madurando- El único sonido de la Tendo pequeña era el que hacia al respirar

-Tal vez Ranma debería aprender de ti- El ruido de un grillo proveniente del jardín fue la única respuesta que recibió Nabiki

-Pero ahora que rompiste con el… ¿Estas segura de eso Hermanita?- Akane expiro lentamente, soltando poco a poco el aire que tenia retenido, abrió los ojos lentamente, se dio vuelta y miro a su hermana, por primera vez Nabiki sintió algo que se asemejaba al miedo

-Hermana, lo de Ranma esta decidido, y no e cambiado de opinión, una relación no se construye solo del amor de una persona, no basta con que yo lo ame si el no a mi, así que ¿Me harías el favor de guardar silencio?- Dijo tranquilamente, aunque la petición mas parecía una orden, la castaña evaluó a su hermana un momento y salio de la habitación con el corazón en un puño pensando en la hermana que ella siempre había conocido, cabezota, tímida y muy temperamental "¿Desde cuando Akane es tan fría?"

-Un momento…...¿Entonces lo ama?-

* * *

"Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis" Cologne dispuso 12 pergaminos sobre una de las mesas del restaurante respetando el orden de los signos "Dragón, Serpiente, Caballo, Cabra, Mono, Gallo, Perro, Jabalí, Rata, Búfalo, Tigre y Liebre" coloco sobre cada uno de los pergaminos un collar con los signos de cada animal 

-Bien veamos que le toca a esta niña en primer lugar- Se dijo a si misma la vieja sonriendo, extendió lentamente su aura, llamando a la joven con el pensamiento

* * *

"Las cadenas del sol" Akane mantenía su posición de meditación, concentrada intentando vaciar la mente de pensamientos "Las cadenas de tu sol", un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, abrió los ojos y lentamente estiro su cuerpo, dejando que la sangre circulara otra vez, miro hacia la ventana, la noche comenzaba a abrazar el cielo tornándolo oscuro y estrellado 

La joven se levanto y estiro las manos, las yemas de sus dedos tocaron el frió cristal de la ventana poniéndole la piel de gallina, algo la llamaba, un escalofrió mas fuerte que el anterior le volvió a recorrer la espalda, abrió la ventana dejando que el frió viento le ensanchara el alma, espero unos momentos y luego con ágil salto abandono su habitación "Las cadenas del sol no son mas que esas"

-Por supuesto la respuesta estuvo frente a mi todo el tiempo- Se dijo a si misma la joven mientras avanzaba ágilmente por los tejados –Las cadenas del sol, es tan solo el horizonte de mi vista-

* * *

Ranma entrenaba en el jardín de la casa Tendo cuando una sombra paso rápidamente sobre el, años de entrenamiento habían agudizado de manera exorbitante sus sentidos por lo que en un segundo estuvo en posición de combate, reconoció a la sombra que saltaba por las casas 

-¿Akane?- Se pregunto extrañado, era la primera vez que la veía saltar tan rápido, tan largo y tan alto

Se impulso fuertemente con las piernas y aterrizo en el tejado, a lo lejos se veía la Chica practicando piruetas que serian peligrosísimas para alguien que no fuera un artista marcial, comenzó a seguirla lo mas sigilosamente que podía, considerando que tenia correr para poder mantener el paso de la joven, incrédulo le impuso todo el esfuerzo que podía a sus músculos, Akane lo estaba dejando atrás, unos minutos después de esa loca carrera la joven bajo de un salto a un edificio, unos techos mas allá Ranma se detuvo, totalmente descolocado observo a Akane entrar al Nekohanten

Se quedo unos instantes perplejo "¿Qué rayos hacia Akane hacia en ese restaurante del demonio?", sacudió la cabeza, bajo al suelo y reptando a través de los postes de luz se gano al lado del restaurante, pegado a su muralla con su sentido auditivo totalmente aguzado y escuchando a duras penas lo que adentro se conversaba

* * *

-Bien elige niña- Cologne se gano al lado de Akane, dejándola a esta delante de la mesa y las extrañas cosas que estaban sobre ella, la chica se acerco indecisa a los artilugios y estiro una de las manos -¡Detente!, olvide algo- La vieja se acerco y le cubrió los ojos con una venda negra –Ahora si, elige- 

Akane mallusco algunas maldiciones y se acerco a tientas a la mesa, estiro nuevamente y algo insegura tanteo con cuidado la pulida superficie de madera, sus dedos se toparon con algo frió, avanzo un poco mas hasta sentirlo en la palma y cerro la mano lentamente, el metal sonó débilmente en la madera

-Niña, elegiste el tigre- Comento divertida la anciana, la Tendo se saco la venda y reviso lo que tenia en la mano, era una cadena de plata en la que colgaba el kanji Chino con el cual era representado el signo del Tigre

-¿Qué significa?- Pregunto la joven casi inocentemente

-El signo Tigre es oriental como tu sabes, su correspondiente en el horóscopo occidental es acuario, tu lo elegiste al "azar", pero en esta vida las coincidencias no existen, son solos excusas que inventamos para no justificar los hechos que ocurren al nuestro alrededor, tu lo elegiste porque es donde mas carencias y fallas tienes, al igual que un tigre vamos a entrenar tu concentración, tu agudeza, tus instintos, tu acecho, tu percepción, todo en realidad y por el lado del horóscopo occidental entraremos de lleno a lo que es el pensamiento de un punto de vista distinto al que comúnmente se ocupa- Cologne se detuvo al ver que Akane levantaba una de sus manos

-Alto, aquí ahí algo que no me cuadra¿Cómo se supone que se relacionan ambos Zodiacos?- La chica había seguido toda la conversación sin problemas, para su sorpresa, pero no relacionaba ambos horóscopos, después de todo se originaron en distintos lados del mundo

-Akane, respóndete tu misma esa pregunta-

-La única relación que les veo es que son 12…- Buda le soplo en el oído a la pequeña Tendo, su cerebro maquino un momento y algo de luz apareció en su cráneo

-Dicen que la persona que pregunta tiene la mitad de la repuesta, yo digo que la tiene entera así que dejo que tu te respondas- La anciana avanzo sobre su bastón al interior del restaurante para dejar sola a la joven, auque antes de desaparecer se dio vuelta y la examino de pies a cabeza –Prepárate mañana a las 5:30 te espero aquí, debemos alejarnos de todo el ruido que tiene las ciudades además de su carga de energías tan fluctuante, así que trae todo lo que estimes conveniente para ir a la montaña, quédate con el collar… estoy segura de que tu también lo sientes así que anda y habla con el- Cologne se dio vuelta y entro a la parte residencial del establecimientos, subió las escaleras y observo a su nieta por el hueco de la puerta, sonriendo tristemente recordó que era ella la que debía hacer ese viaje

-Tal ves fue un error permitirle venir a esta loca ciudad- Comento de pasada la vieja

* * *

Akane disfruto unos segundos del silencio que la rodeaba, se colgó el collar y tomando aire salio del restaurante, se apoyó en la muralla y espero a que el se descubriera solo, nada ocurrió, sonriendo y sorprendiéndose de lo que iba a decir separo los labios 

-No te veo, no te escucho, pero se que estas ahí, te siento, tu aura es enorme Ranma ¿Lo sabias?- Ligeras pisadas inundaron los oídos de la joven y unos segundos después apareció el joven totalmente sonrojado

-Yo… este- Ranma jugaba con sus dedos mirando fijamente el suelo

-¿Quieres caminar?, a menos de que las piedras sean tan interesantes para que te quedes ahí parado en el frió de la noche- Akane comenzó a avanzar lentamente, Ranma la miro unos momentos y asintiendo troto para ponerse a su lado, extrañado de que la joven no lo hubiera mandado a Hawai por meterse donde no debía

-¿Akane que fue esa conversación?- Pregunto temerosamente el chico, sonriendo la joven lo miro a los ojos, Ranma retrocedió algo atontado por esa mirada tan distinta a la que tenia hace solo una semana

-Digamos que fue una pequeña charla interna que tuve con la Abuela y que tu no debías escuchar, así que me parece justo que no te lo explique- La joven sonrió aun mas ante las excusas que salían de la boca del chico atropelladamente

-Pero- Dijo cuando por fin pudo destrabar la lengua –Yo soy tu prometido, debería saberlo-

-Tu eres mi ex prometido, terminamos hace algunos días recuerdas- Ambos se detuvieron frente al parque cercano a la casa de ella, se miraron bajo la luz de la luna, Ranma sintió como el corazón se le escapaba del pecho, nunca antes la había visto tan hermosa

-Yo…yo… no quiero terminar nuestro compromiso- Tartamudeo el joven Saotome

Akane suspiro fuertemente y lo miro directo a los ojos derritiéndolo por completo -¿Me amas?- Pregunto a quemarropa Ranma retrocedió unos pasos olvidándose completamente para que servia su lengua en esos momentos

-Ehh.. este… yo…-

-Entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar- Akane se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse a la casa, los dedos de Ranma se cerraron sobre su manos, en un pequeño abrazo muy calido, el corazón le salto del gozo

-Voy contigo, por ningún motivo te vas a ir en ese viaje sin mi-

_Notas de la autora: No tengo ni la mas minima idea de cuando vuelva a actualizar, esta vez no por mi culpa si no que Fanfiction no esta tomando los documentos que le mado, me dice que es un error de la pagina y etc, este archivo lo tenia guardado, asi que esperando que esto se solucione pronto los dejo hasta el proximo capitulo, espero que este haya sido de su agrado_


	5. La soledad, será tu compañía habitual

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Angelito:_ _SIp,Akane maduro, aunque esta vida da mucahs vueltas y yo no tengo ni idea de como se me ocurren estas locas ideas XP_

_Vivian: Jejejeje, la verdad es que me gusta mucho todo lo relacionado con lo mistico y los horoscopos, aunque aun me falta mucho por saber, ahora veremos si seguimos con las dudas jejeje, a y por cierto insito no eres patetica_

_Sokoe: Si este Ranma es muy lindo ejejej, pero bueno los talentos de Akane mmmm, ni yo lo tengo claro todavia XP_

_Kanna Urameshi: Ranma si ama a Akane, lo q pasa es q es tan cabezota q no es capaz de decirlo, y lo de Cologne ayudando a Akane, tiempo ya vendra la respuesta_

Capitulo 5

_La soledad, será tu compañía habitual _

Cologne observo en silencio a las 2 sombras que se acercaban, apartando a su paso la bruma del amanecer, Akane caminaba relajadamente con una pequeña mochila en la espalda y a su lado Ranma la seguía con un equipaje algo mas extenso, sonriendo la anciana se acerco a ellos

-Qué me pellizquen, es la primera vez que veo a un hombre con un equipaje mas grande que el de una mujer- La vieja se detuvo frente a ellos sobre su bastón, Akane ante la mirada atónita de Ranma saludo a la mujer con una pequeña reverencia

-Buenos días abuela- Dijo en un tono respetuoso

-¿Akane¿Te sientes bien?- El joven le tomo la temperatura, extrañado ante ese inusual comportamiento

-Vaya, parece que empiezas a respetar a tus mayores, bueno eso es parte del te, vamos nos toca una jornada pesada- Comento mientras le daba la cara al sol que comenzaba a nacer por el horizonte –Akane, vamos a romper las cadenas del sol-

* * *

-¡Vieja¡¿Cómo se supone que entrenemos aquí?!- Ranma señalo el limitado espacio del valle que la anciana había elegido en medio del bosque, el sol en lo alto les quemaba la coronilla y la fuente mas próxima de agua estaba a algunos kilómetros de distancia 

-¡Guarda silencio¡Yo se lo que hago¿Y quien te dijo que te iba a entrenar a ti?- Cologne miro duramente al joven, el cual la observaba incrédulo –Tu viniste como acompañante de Akane, ella entrenara, si tu quieres practicar lo que sabes excelente, pero yo no te enseñare nada esta vez- Ranma separo los labios para seguir protestando pero la fina mano de la joven en su hombro lo detuvo

-Ella tiene razón Ranma, además no aprenderemos nada de combate- Akane avanzo con una calma extraña en ella hasta la mujer y nuevamente con una reverencia le pidió que iniciaran con el entrenamiento

-Bien niña, como ya te dije comenzaremos con el Tigre, así que es necesario que nos internemos en el bosque, Yerno tu te quedas, prepara el campamento- Cologne salto ágilmente y desapareció en los frondosos árboles, sin dar tiempo a protestas, Akane la siguió rápidamente, dejando al joven Saotome solo y totalmente aturdido

* * *

-Aquí esta bien- La milenaria anciana se detuvo delante de un enorme árbol, tan viejo como ella, que se cernía sobre los demás, reclamando su derecho de amo del bosque –Sube y arranca una rama- Akane asintió y subió al árbol por su tronco rápidamente, corto un fuerte gancho de una patada, salto al suelo y aterrizo suavemente con la rama en las manos 

-¿Sirve?-

-Si, ahora apóyala en el suelo y déjala de pie- La joven intento poner la rama de pie, pero su base era irregular y se caía constantemente

-No se pude abuela- Farfullo mientras volvía a colocar la rama de pie, que para su frustración se caía al suelo como si le hubieran quitado el piso

-Esto no es suerte, azar o intentos, esto es magia niña, concéntrate, serénate, se como el Tigre acecha, espera y ataca- Cologne levanto la rama y la dejo de pie con facilidad –Hazlo tu ahora- Akane se acerco y puso de pie la dichosa madera, cerro los ojos y se concentro, el palo tembló se tambaleo y callo al suelo con un ruido sordo

-¡No¡Entiende no es suerte!, fúndete con la delgada línea del equilibrio, únete a lo que te rodea- Cologne volvió a colocar de pie la vara y se retiro para dejarle espacio a Akane, la chica se acerco respiro profundamente y tomando nuevamente la madera la puso de pie, extendió su aura intentado conectarse con lo que la rodeaba, la vara estuvo de pie por unos momentos, vibro y callo al suelo lentamente

-Tenemos mucho trabajo aun- Se dijo Cologne con un suspiro

* * *

Ranma termino el kata con una fuerte patada al aire, como siempre el entrenamiento lograba calmar su animo, serenándolo después de esa extraña situación, era la primera vez que iba en un viaje de entrenamiento y no era el quien practicaba las técnicas nuevas 

Se limpio el sudor que comenzaba a caer por su rostro y se dejo caer al suelo, se recostó en el mullido pasto, se puso las manos detrás de la nuca y dejo a sus ojos divagar por el cielo, mientras su mente se mandaba a cambiar muy lejos de allí, era muy extraño, el debería ser el que estuviera ahora en el bosque, practicando, el debería ser el que llegara muy cansado a un campamento ya armado y le entregaran una lata de sopa instantánea, se levanto mirando a su alrededor, tomo su mochila y saco la carpa que había traído

-Talvez…- Se dijo a si mismo comenzando a armarla, "Talvez, eso era lo que sentía Akane cuando lo acompañaba a sus entrenamientos", la impotencia se apoderaba lentamente de su ser, extendiéndose en su cuerpo como el agua

* * *

El atardecer tiño de rojo la tarde, los pájaros inundaron el cielo y un grito se escucho en el bosque 

-¡AL FIN LO LOGREEE!- Akane cayo al suelo mientras el sudor resbalaba lentamente por su rostro, el palo se erguía delante de ella orgulloso, surcando todo su cuerpo con su sombra y mucho mas allá, perdiéndose en el ahora borroso horizonte de la montaña

Cologne se permitió observarla unos momentos, orgullosa de esa pupila, miro hacia lo que se vislumbraba del cuerpo celeste que bañaba a la tierra de su calida luz y cambio su semblante

-¡Bien niña¡Ahora comienza lo complicado!- Se planto delante de la joven todo lo que le permitía su bastón, Akane se levanto borrando la sonrisa de su rostro –Párate sobre la vara, deberías ser capaz de sentarte en flor de loto, con el pie izquierdo apoyado en el extremo y meditar durante horas- Disfruto en silencio el cambio de expresión de la muchacha

-¡Pero eso es imposible!- Reclamo la joven levantando sus manos, intentando apoyar su afirmación

-¿A si¿Entonces supone que yo estoy levitando en el aire?, nada es imposible Akane, las probabilidades nunca son negativas, solo debes acerté uno con tu medio, se como el Tigre sigiloso, fuerte y rápido, déjate llevar por Acuario¿O es que acaso piensas que la mujer que lo representa no tiene nada de especial?, Acuario es el innovador, trae nuevas ideas al mundo, empápate en ellas, fluye en el agua, vive en el aire, siente por la tierra, únete con tu medio niña- Cologne avanzo un poco y se poso fácilmente sobre la madera, Akane siguió cada uno de sus movimientos, grabándolos, interpretándolos, una potente energía la envolvió por completo, la vieja se rodeo de una suave aura blanquecina, todo a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar, se levanto un suave aroma dulce, los árboles crujieron intentando acercarse a la fuente de esa energía, cada brizna de pasto cambio su dirección hacia la anciana, las hojas se desprendieron bañando el lugar, todo convergía hacia ellas –Se uno con tu medio… Akane- Dijo con una voz ronca, la voz de la tierra

* * *

Ranma saco del agua al sopas instantáneas y sin mucho animo abrió una, por primera vez en su vida no sentía hambre, un nudo en su garganta le impedía comer, dejo con cuidado el recipiente en el suelo y subió a un árbol, las estrellas comenzaron a brillar en el firmamento, el joven se dedico a observarlas por un momento, la aprensión que lo presionaba aumento un poco mas, en los primeros 16 años de su vida jamás tuvo esa clase de sentimientos, su padre le enseño que los sentimientos lo hacían débil, vulnerable, pero desde su llegada a la casa de los Tendo las cosas habían cambiado, ya casi no conversaba con su progenitor, su vida se había convertido en un furioso torbellino de furia, alegría, peleas y mucha inestabilidad, comenzó a sentirse como un barco azotado por las olas, aunque en todo ese tiempo siempre hubo alguien que estuvo ahí para el, el ojo del huracán, su resguardo de calma, a pesar de los enojos, las peleas, los insultos, siempre estaba ahí, cuando la necesitaba 

El joven suspiro, anhelando disfrutar de ese silencio con Akane, esos eran las únicas instancias en las que sentía que realmente eran ellos mismos, en las que ambos se comunicaban a través de ese silencio, se acomodo un poco y se dedico a observar las estrellas, sonrió, se había vuelto todo un sentimentalista, su madre lo mataría silo viera así, los astros tiritaron débilmente, tal vez el cambio se aproximaba lentamente a su alocada vida

* * *

_"¿Equilibrio?, es acaso eso existe, Akane camino por las interminables praderas que se cernían ante ella, a lo lejos una difusa imagen le hacia señas, corrió a su encuentro, saltando cada surco, rozando cada brizna, riendo como una niña, sintiendo el aire que le azotaba el rostro, viviendo cada segundo de esa loca carrera _

_-¡¿Ranma?!-Akane se detuvo en seco, el joven la miraba fijo, unos escalofríos recorrieron su espalda cuando esos poderosos ojos azules se clavaron como puñales en sus pupilas, se acerco lentamente, el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando estuvieron frente a frente , jugando con ambos, envolviéndolos en un calido abrazo, acercándolos a su voluntad _

_-¿Akane¿Qué es para ti el?- La misma mujer que vio en el rió apareció de la nada, la joven la miro unos segundos y abrió la boca para responder, aunque sus cuerdas vocales no le respondieron _

_La mujer la miro unos momentos y se dio vuelta –Si no estas lista para responder eso, no estas lista para cambiar de etapa niña- Se alejo, dejando a su paso un brillo escarlata -¿Qué esperas para subir a la siguiente etapa?, el tiempo es cruel, lo que alguna ves fue nunca volverá a ser, el momento se acerca, no lo desperdicies, la vuelta atrás no es una opción-" _

_

* * *

_

-¡AKANE DESPIERTA!- Cologne abofeteo el rostro de la muchacha inconsciente, que volvió a la vida en un rápido salto, la joven miro a su alrededor respirando entrecortadamente, se paso las manos por el rostro, intentando borrar el rastro del sudor frió y miro hacia delante, la noche había caído sobre ellas, cubriéndolo todo con su manto negro, la luna brillaba débilmente en el cielo, dejándola reconocer las siluetas a su alrededor y frente a ella el palo aun intacto en su posición

-¿Qué rayos me paso?- Pregunto mientras se levantaba

-Te desmayaste, me a costado un buen rato despertarte- Cologne examino a la joven que estaba blanca como el papel y tiritaba notablemente -¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?-

-Volví a soñar con una mujer que ya había visto, … y también vi a Ranma- Akane se dejo caer al suelo, sus piernas se negaban a sostenerla

-Esto no me gusta, se nos acaba el tiempo y que el Yerno apareciera en tus visiones no es muy buena señal, creo que lo mejor será regresar al campamento, tienes que comer algo y dormir, mañana seguiremos con esto, tienes que terminar para poder seguir con el hermano astral de Acuario, Capricornio- La vieja ayudo a levantarse a la joven y juntas se alejaron hacia el campamento, a lo lejos se perdió la silueta del viejo árbol y frente a el la rama aun clavada

_Notas de la autora (Osea yo XP (Que tonto)): No se imaginan la media vena que tengo con Fanfiction!!!! ya me estaba dando la neura de que no arreglaban el ploblema!!!! arggghhh!!!! pero bueno... ya se arreglo asi que ya estoy mas tranquila, espero que les guste el capitulo, la verdad es que yo disfrute mucho escribiendolo XP_


	6. Tú y yo¿Podemos amarnos de verdad?

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Angelito: No me aburres creeme, jejejeje este capitulo no avanza mucho pero yo disfrute un monton haciendolo, espero que te guste_

_Sokoe: Sips Ranma esta aprendiendo lo que es ser el 2 plato :P, espero q este capitulo te guste_

_Vivian Alejandra: Ayayaya Amiga!!! yo tamben estoy furiosa con Fanfiction!!!!!!!!!! arghhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ya bueno... :P saluoz a Colombia, espero que te guste el fic, y si sabia que eras Capricornio por eso lo hice ñacañacañac:P_

_fZelda: Sip, esto se arreglo a medias solamente, espero que te guste el capitulo_

Capitulo 6

_Tú y Yo… ¿Podemos amarnos de verdad? _

Ranma cubrió con cuidado a la joven Tendo, que dormía profundamente, salio de la carpa y se acerco al fuego que ardía alegremente y donde una anciana cocinaba unos fideos, el joven se dejo caer al suelo con un resoplido, se paso las manos por la cara y intento ordenar las desordenadas ideas que tenia en la cabeza, en los últimos diez minutos la vieja lo había bombardeado con la verdad, y el aun se tambaleaba

-Haber, creo que ya lo entendí- Ranma miro a la vieja y cruzo las piernas –¿Usted le dio un te que en verdad no es un te, si no otra de sus raras pociones amazonas que la hicieron madurar, cambiar de etapas y no se que mas?- Pregunto mientras sentía el cerebro pujar en contra de sus sienes y el cráneo

-Exacto- respondió Cologne mientras comía tranquilamente una porción de ramen

-¿Y que saca de todo esto?- EL joven Saotome escruto inquisidoramente a la figura de la anciana, pero no obtuvo respuesta, se acerco un poco y le toco el hombro -¿Vieja?-

-No molestes chico, tu no lo entiendes ahora, quizás después lo puedas entender, por ahora no interfieras en el entrenamiento de Akane, si no termina esto a tiempo le caerán encima las penas del infierno- Cologne fijo su vista en las anaranjadas llamas

-Un momento¿Si Akane no hace esto bien… será castigada?- Ranma se levanto atónito, algo no le cuadraba para nada

-Si-

-¿Qué tipo de castigo?- El joven se acerco, sintiendo a la cólera apoderarse de sus sentidos

-Supongo que sabes la leyenda griega sobre el titán Prometeo- El chico negó violentamente con la cabeza, la anciana suspiro y subiéndose a su bastón procedió a explicarle

-Prometeo era un titán que amaba a los hombres, un día osó burlarse de Zeus, como castigo por su atrevimiento el Dios le quito el fuego a los hombres, el titán sufría al ver a los hombres en las tinieblas pasando frió, por lo que le robo una centella del fuego eterno a Zeus y se la entrego a los hombres, la cólera de este fue terrible, encadeno a Prometeo a una roca y mando a un Águila comerle en el día el hígado, el órgano se regeneraba en la noche y al otro día el ave volvía a su sangrienta faena, fue rescatado por Hércules en uno de sus viajes- La anciana termino el relato acompañada del chisporroteo del fuego, Ranma la miro unos momentos sin entender

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con Akane?-

-El castigo será casi el mismo, aunque para todos es distinto- Cologne observo tranquilamente como el joven se levantaba lívido de rabia

-¡COMO RAYOS SE LE OCURRE DARLE ALGO TAN PELIGROSO¡QUE VA A SUCEDER SI ELLA FALLA¡LE JURO QUE LA VOY A MATAR A GOLPES SI ALGO LE LLEGA A OCURRIR!- EL joven levanto los puños, todas las venas de su cuerpo se marcaron levemente, golpeo el suelo hundiendo el pasto, lentamente sintió como la sangre le corrió por los nudillos heridos y baño el piso

-Cálmate, Akane podrá dominarlo¿O es que acaso no le tienes confianza?- La vieja miro las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo, la brisa levanto su largo pelo, suspirando se dispuso a dormir

* * *

_"La oscuridad se cernió en torno a la joven Tendo, intento ver sus manos, pero el vació se lo devoraba todo, a lo lejos podía sentir el retumbante sonido de un galope, avanzo precariamente, equilibrándose en lo que parecía ser un fino hilo, sus pies perdieron suelo y se precipito desastrosamente al vació, su alrededor giro furiosamente en un torbellino de colores, y debajo de ella una mancha negra la esperaba flotando, cayo sobre el duro lomo del Pegaso que la esperaba, este con un alegre relincho comenzó a volar cruzando el cielo como un bólido _

_Akane se dejo llevar por el lustroso animal, mirando la tierra que sobrevolaban, debajo de ellos pudo distinguir el árbol con la inscripción que vio en su primer sueño, extrañada miro hacia el frente, justo en medio de las orejas del equino, unas enormes cataratas parecían bañar a la mitad del mundo, se acercaron velozmente, mientras el sordo grito del agua les llenaba los oídos, la chica trago duro mirando las arremolinadas y blancas aguas que se encontraban debajo de ella, convertida por la fuerza de gravedad en un monstruo, mientras el cuadrúpedo subía y bajaba un mínimo de 3 metros en cada agitar de alas _

_-¿Para que rayos me trajiste acá?- Pregunto la chica sin esperar respuesta, se afirmo de brazos y piernas al animal cuando este bajo en picada al flujo de agua mas grande -¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES?!- Akane cerro los ojos y apretó los dientes cuando solo unos metros los separaban del muro de agua, la joven creyó que le habían quitado el alma cuando las congeladas aguas tocaron su blanquecina piel, la fuerza del liquido los tiro hacia abajo, pero ella pudo sentir la fuerza del Pegaso levantando el peso de ambos y liberándose del abrazo asfixiante del agua, Akane abrió los ojos, creyó que soñaba _

_Delante de ella se extendía una enorme caverna, cubierta de piedras preciosas y bañada por el reflejo del agua con el sol, el equino poso sus cascos en la roca y se arrodillo, permitiendo que la joven bajara de su lomo, poso sus pies sobre el frió suelo, entendiendo como se había sentido colon al pisar por primera vez América, sintiendo el peso de ser el primer ser humano en tocar esa tierra, divago sin sentido por la cueva, tocando con la punta de los dedos las murallas, examinando las piedras incrustadas, se sentó en medio del lugar, el Pegaso se había echado unos metros mas allá mirando la entrada protegida por la cascada, sintió como la fuerza de esta la inundaba _

_-¿Raro cierto?- La joven se dio vuelta rápidamente, atrás de ella se encontraba la mujer de cabellos rubios mirándola tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro –Dime¿Qué sientes por ese tal Ranma Saotome?- Pregunto como si nada sentándose a su lado _

_-Yo… no sabría decirlo, lo odio por todo lo que me a hecho y lo que e sufrido por el pero… lo odiaría mas si no lo cierra, la verdad es que no imagino mi vida sin el, sin verlo transformarse, sin verlo pelear, sin que estuviera gritándome con un loco, sin que estuviera protegiéndome a costa de su vida, sin sus estupidos ataques de celos.. yo no se que haría si desapareciera de mi vida- Akane se abrazo a si misma, buscando algo de apoyo y seguridad _

_-¿Qué te inspira esta cueva niña?- Pregunto mientras se recostaba para mirar el cielo salpicado del brillo del agua _

_-Tranquilidad, pero a la vez mucha fuerza, es como si la tierra me hablara- _

_-Pues entonces escúchala- La mujer comenzó a desaparecer, uniéndose a lo que la rodeaba Akane la miro perpleja hasta que ni rastro quedo de ella, la tierra se sacudió fuertemente y todo quedo en sombras" _

_

* * *

_

Akane se levanto de golpe, respirando entrecortadamente, miro hacia los lados, Cologne y Ranma dormían cerca de ella, a través de la tela se podía ver la luna bañando la noche, sacudió la cabeza y se levanto, esperando que el frió de la noche pudiera serenarla, el viento revolvió sus cabellos, despejando un poco su mente "Escuchar a la tierra", avanzo lentamente disfrutando del contacto de sus pies descalzos con el pasto, cerro los ojos y aspiro con fuerza el olor a tierra mojada, apretó los puños y de un rápido salto llego hasta el árbol mas cercano, sonriendo comenzó a saltar en dirección al rió, sintiéndose como una niña que corre a encontrar sus regalos de navidad. Ranma la observo desaparecer a lo lejos y sacándose el sueño de encima corrió para alcanzarla.

* * *

El agua corría tranquila bañando a la pequeña de los Tendo, Akane sentada en el medio del rió meditaba, intentando escuchar a la tierra, aunque la enorme aura de Ranma, escondido en los arbustos, la molestaba en cierta forma para concentrarse abrió los ojos y deleitándose un momento mas con la luz de la luna que la bañaba, con la fría agua que la rodeaba y con la oculta presencia de Ranma que no podía pasar inadvertida para ella se levanto y se dirigió hacia el joven 

-Como dije antes, no te escucho, no te veo pero estas ahí¿Quieres salir o prefieres quedarte en esa incomoda posición durante el resto de la noche-Un ruido acompañado de un avergonzado Ranma surgieron de la nada, el joven miro los pies de la chica mientras jugaba con sus manos intentando disimular el sonrojo que se apoderaba esos momentos de su rostro

-Este.. yo.. bueno- El joven incursiono hasta las rodillas de ella, no pudo dejar de notar como la tela mojada se acoplaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, denotando toda sus curvas, subió un poco mas la mirada, clavándole sus iris azules en sus largas piernas, su fina cintura, las delicadas curvas de su pecho, en sus ojos castaños que parecían ver mucho mas allá, algo había de diferente en esa Akane, con la que veía normalmente gritándole fenómeno y golpeándolo con su enorme mazo

-¿Me acompañas?- Le pregunto mientras se sentaba en las pulidas piedras a orillas del rió

-Ehhh.. Claro- Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado mirando el cielo

-¿Qué es lo que hacías con tu papá en las noches como estas, cuando viajaban entrenando?- Pregunto mirando el vació

-Bueno el viejo solía estar roncando a esta hora yo lo acompañaba, excepto las noches como esta, me gustaba mirar el cielo, preguntándome como seria una vida sin viajes, una vida sin entrenamientos, como seria la cara de mi madre, que se sentiría cuando me abrazara, que seria vivir en un lugar fijo- El joven sonrió amargamente –Parece que ni siquiera en tu casa puedo seguir una vida normal, una horda de prometidas locas, un ejercito de idiotas desafiándome, una madre que me persigue por ser poco varonil, a veces me siento como un barco atrapado por las olas, pero siempre ay un farol que sigo, un sueño que tal ves nunca alcancé, pero si no lucho por el… me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida- Ranma se acomodo un poco mas, Akane lo miro sorprendida, era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar así a Ranma, abriéndose por completo, miro la luna y sin darse cuenta sonrió, las estrellas le guiñaron un ojo

* * *

_"-Vamos Akane escucha la tierra- la mujer miro a Akane a los ojos, por primera vez la chica se dio cuenta de que el reflejo de los ojos de la mujer era el planeta tierra, retrocedió algo asustada, la mitad de su pie no toco suelo, mirando a su alrededor la chica se dio cuenta de que estaban sobre una plataforma de piedra suspendida en el cielo _

_-Pero yo…- La joven cayo al suelo, la presencia de la mujer era enorme, su peso la aplastaba _

_-No tengas miedo Akane, ella te dirá muchas cosas, en especial de Ranma- La joven Tendo la evaluó unos momentos y asintiendo agudizo el oído –Usa tu aura, es la única forma de entenderla- La mujer miro desde la altura a la joven que extendía su aura o mas posible, intentando captar la escurridiza vos de la madre tierra, las vibraciones llegaron a su interior, primero como un susurro, después como una voz clara, ronca y profunda, como la de Cologne ese día, la joven le presto atención sorprendiéndose de lo que ella le explicaba _

**_Tú y yo _**

**_En este segundo _**

**_Fundimos lentamente _**

**_Nuestras almas en un abrazo _**

**_Tú y yo _**

**_En este minuto _**

**_Creamos nuevamente _**

**_El silencio de los enamorados _**

**_Tú y yo _**

**_En esta hora _**

**_Volvimos a besarnos _**

**_Tú y yo _**

**_En este día _**

**_Nos perdimos en nuestros labios _**

**_Tú y yo _**

**_En este momento _**

**_Nos buscamos _**

**_En un rió de llantos _**

**_Tú y yo _**

**_En el espacio _**

**_Nos materializamos _**

**_Tú y yo _**

**_En el infinito _**

**_Nos enamoramos _**

**_Tú y yo _**

**_En la nada _**

**_Somos dos almas gemelas _**

**_Que nos separaron _**

**_Tú y yo _**

**_En el silencio _**

**_Somos dos almas gemelas _**

**_Que nos reencontramos _**

_Akane abrió los ojos sonriendo, se levanto y miro hacia abajo, la tierra se extendía vasta ante sus pies, mostrándole los secretos que solo ella podía ver, riendo salto al vació _

_

* * *

_

-¡RANMAAAA!- Akane salto sobre si misma, quedando a unos centímetros del chico que la miraba como si hubiera caído del cielo

_Notas de la autora: No se imaginan como me rompo el craneo para seguir la historia, pero me gusta tanto que me pican las manos por escribir :P, espero que les guste los dejo hasta el proximo capitulo_


	7. ¿Cuanto cuesta decir te amo?

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Vivian: Mucho que decir... pero... solo puedo decirte... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGA! ... espero que este capitulo tambien te haga viajar a otro mundo_

_Sokoe: Lamento haberme tardado con este capitulo... espero que te guste_

_Angelito: Jajaja, eso me pasa por vivir en mi mundo :P, me encanta que me escribas reviews, me dan animo para escribir, y porsupuesto que no quiero verte morir!!! asi q aqui ta el capitulo_

_Kanna Urameshi: Espero que te guste este capitulo, jejee ese misterio lo dejare para despues_

_Kriss: JAjaja sip, pronto vendra la ayuda de Ranma _

Capitulo 7

_¿Cuánto cuesta decir te amo? _

El sonido del agua al correr era lo único que interrumpía los pensamientos de la anciana, sentada sobre la copa un árbol, que observaba en silencio a los jóvenes a orillas del rió, bañados por la luna, sonrió amargamente mientras sentía por primera vez que los años le caían encima, había vivido demasiado, mucho mas que un ser humano normal, estaba cansada, había experimentado de todo en esta vida, desde la euforia del amor, el estremecimiento de una caricia, el dolor de un parto, la alegría de un hijo, la belleza de una flor, la sabiduría del sonido de la lluvia y la desilusión que le había dado su estirpe, mas concretamente su nieta Shampo, todas las mujeres de su familia habían pasado por ese entrenamiento, ella era la primera que no lo lograba, suspiro cansinamente, esa niña la había desilusionado cuando su cuerpo no fue capaz de aceptar el liquido

Los chicos se movieron en la orilla del rió, la anciana desvió la vista de la luna hacia ellos, estaban en medio del rió, sentados, conversando, se levanto en silencio y se alejo de la rivera, no tenia intención de escuchar la charla de ambos, volvió a mirar a la luna y se dirigió de vuelta al campamento, dejando que la luz de esta la bañara, pensando que tal ves el ocaso de su vida se acercaba

* * *

-Detesto esto- Murmuro la atractiva pelirroja que estaba sentada en la orilla del rió, Akane le sonrió en silencio y desvió su vista hacia donde la anciana los observaba, lo había percibido hacia ya un momento, Cologne los observaba desde la copa de un árbol cercana a ellos, se movió un poco y volvió a mirar a la mujer que la acompañaba 

-Es solo agua Ranma- La aludida dio un sonoro bufido mientras se cruzaba de piernas

-Es el cambio lo que odio, por culpa de mi viejo estoy maldito- La chica se abrazo las piernas, dejando que la fría agua le estremeciera el cuerpo, Akane miro a la joven y con suavidad le puso una mano en el hombro, ya era suficiente de hacerse el fuerte, Ranma levanto la cabeza y perdiéndose en los ojos de la joven permitió que por primera vez hablara su corazón y no su orgullo –Me gustaría poder odiarlo, detestarlo, matarlo, estrangularlo para poder sentirme mejor,… pero no puedo, es mi viejo por mas mal que me haya causado no puedo odiarlo, a pesar de que me haya vendido, cambiado, ocultado de mi madre, maldecido, etc. … no puedo- Ranma se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y la oculto entre sus rodillas, pronto sus lagrimas se unieron al cauce del agua, Akane se sentó a su lado, rodeando los pequeños hombros de la pelirroja -¿Acaso estaré mal yo¿Acaso hice algo que no debía?, No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo- La voz del joven, atrapado en ese cuerpo se quebró y, a pesar de sus intentos por contenerlo, el llanto se apodero de su cuerpo, destapando el nudo que tenia en el pecho, botando de una buena ves toda la pena que tenia en su interior

La pequeña de los Tendo abrazo a la menuda chica intentando reconfortarla, pronto el llanto disminuyo, dando paso un profundo silencio, tan solo interrumpido por el constante sonido del agua, Akane sintió como la chica en su pecho se relajaba, dejándose seducir por Morfeo, la joven se levanto en silencio y con cuidado llevo a la pelirroja a la tierra seca, era demasiado extraña la situación en la que se encontraba inmersa, nunca lograba hablar así con Ranma, normalmente se peleaban hasta la extenuación, aunque el era la persona que tenia mas cercana, ambos como dos gotas de agua, tan parecidos pero a la vez tan distintos, ambos testaduros, cabezotas, amantes de las artes marciales y por sobre todo orgullosos, volvió a sentarse en la fría agua intentando concentrarse, una ligera brisa le puso la piel de gallina, volvió la mirada a la pelirroja que dormía a unos metros de ella, se acerco y la cargo en su espalda, tranquilamente, disfrutando de la respiración de la chica en la oreja se puso en movimiento al campamento, una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la joven de la trenza

* * *

-Disculpe ¿Me podría decir que camino debo tomar para ir a Nerima?- El anciano miro al joven, una pañoleta amarilla en la cabeza, contextura fuerte, alto, una enorme mochila a la espalda, bien parecido y un colmillo que se asomaba ligeramente por la comisura de los labios, suspiro resignado mientas su perro saltaba feliz sobre el ya tan conocido chico, debía ser la décima ves que aparecía por ahí en la semana 

-Hacia la derecha- Dijo mientras levantaba su mano izquierda, Ryoga le agradeció con una reverencia y por primera ves, para su mala suerte, siguió la mano del anciano, el sol en el horizonte se trago la figura del joven, divertido el viejo volvió a su faena

* * *

Cologne fumaba su pipa mientras el alba rayaba el horizonte, miro las aves que comenzaban a poblar el cielo inundando el valle con sus trinos, Akane apareció por el bosque con un poco de fruta en las manos y un extraño recipiente con agua 

-¿Para que quería esto abuela?- La chica se sacudió las hojas que se le habían colgado del pelo y los hombros

-Bien, desde hoy esa será tu dieta Akane- La vieja se puso de pie alegremente y se encamino hacia el rió –Y despierta al Yerno, quizás pueda sernos útil en el entrenamiento- Comento antes de desaparecer en los árboles, dejando a la joven totalmente atónita. Akane suspiro y sin ánimos pateo ligeramente la carpa donde dormía Ranma

-Ranma, levántate- Dijo la joven casi en un susurro, el silencio fue la respuesta que obtuvo, sonriendo se sentó en el suelo a comer la fruta y disfrutar de las tranquilas auras que la rodeaban, le había conseguido unas horas mas de sueño al joven Saotome, después de todo no podían culparla lo había intentado

Miro hacia el cielo pensando en sus constantes sueños

-Tú y yo, en el silencio somos dos almas gemelas que nos reencontramos- Se dijo a si misma, haciéndole caso omiso al ruido que salio de la carpa -¿Pero que silencio?-

* * *

Cologne miro su reflejo en el agua, suspirando saco de su manga una pequeña cantimplora llenándola del liquido, saco unos polvos de su otra manga y con cuidado los vertió al agua, el liquido se calentó ligeramente y tomo un olor exquisito, tapando el recipiente la anciana se alejo de a orilla "Tenemos que avanzar mas en el entrenamiento de la niña, dejare los signos para después, ahora pasaremos a una de las partes mas complicadas, el dolor"

* * *

Ryoga intento distinguir el cielo a través de las ramas que tapaban su visión, salto ágilmente a un árbol y intento escudriñar el horizonte, nada tan solo más árboles, con un suspiro volvió a bajar 

-Si tan solo Akane estuviera cerca- Se dijo a si mismo dejando que su mente divagara en los tantos recuerdos que tenia de la chica, en especial aquellos en las que como cerdito había visto a la joven desvestirse, un ligero hilo de sangre corrió por su nariz mientras una gran sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro, sus pies siguieron caminando, hacia quien sabia donde

* * *

Cologne llego al campamento, donde la joven Tendo y una pelirroja conversaban animadamente cerca de una tetera al fuego, camino hacia ellas sobre su bastón y a modo de saludo le vació la tetera a la joven Saotome, aunque el agua estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para transformarlo 

-¡Oiga vieja que le pasa!- Grito el chico totalmente empapado

-Si quieres ayudar con el entrenamiento te necesito como hombre- Contesto la anciana, miro a Akane y expandiendo ligeramente su aura la llamo, la joven capto el mensaje y se acerco serenamente

-Diga-

-Bebe esto, es parte del entrenamiento- Cologne estiro la cantimplora a la chica que se encontraba a su lado, Akane tomo el recipiente y bebió su contenido de un solo trago

-¡AKANE QUE HACES¡NO VES QUES ESTA VIEJA PUEDE QUERER ENVENENARTE!- Ranma salto intentando arrebatarle la cantimplora de las manos, el duro golpe del bastón de la anciana en la cabeza lo detuvo

-¡Guarda silencio¡Esto es entrenamiento¡Debe resistirlo todo!- La anciana empujo al joven botándolo al suelo, Akane se acerco a el y le tendió la mano, Ranma la acepto y con un fuerte impulso lo subió de un salto

-Tranquilo, hasta ahora no me pasa nada, de echo estaba delicioso- Akane le sonrió de esa forma única que mataba corazones o los revivía, esa sonrisa a la que nadie podía pasar indiferente

-¿Estas segura?- Le pregunto el joven intentando despegar su mirada de sus ojos

-Si- Ambos se miraron fijamente un momento, hasta que la joven se arrodillo sosteniéndose el estomago

-¡Akane!- Ranma le tomo los hombros mientras intentaba hacer que ella lo mirara -¡¿Que te pasa?!-

-El estomago, me arde- La joven pudo sentir como si le hubieran puesto fuego en su abdomen, la sensación se esparció dolorosamente por sus extremidades, como si le pasaran lija a cada milímetro de su piel, apoyo las manos en el suelo, las gotas de sudor descendían por su nariz hasta el suelo, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, una punzada le recorrió todo el cuerpo, mientras Ranma intentaba levantara y la vieja los miraba tranquila, La chica cerro los ojos, intentando relajarse, el dolor disminuyo un poco y abriendo los ojos intento levantarse, el joven de la trenza la sostuvo para que no se cayera

-¡¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO VIEJA?!- Grito Ranma, mientras sostenía a Akane a unos centímetros del suelo

-Espera un poco, lo peor esta por venir- Comento la anciana, Ranma sintió como la chica en sus brazos se estremecía, un grito le broto de la garganta y se aferro a el como si su vida dependiera de ello, enterrándole los dedos en la espalda. El la abrazo fuerte, intentando reconfortarla, sintió como su camisa se empapaba de liquido, abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo de piedra, la piel de Akane estaba roja, tapada en sangre, sudando sangre

-¡¿QUE RAYOS ES ESTO?! Grito al instante, mientras el miedo recorría su espalda

-Ahora si empieza el verdadero dolor-

_Notas de la autora: Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero estaba tapada en pruebas y trabajos, ademas de que mi animo no era el de los mejores, ... eso de sudar sangre, es totalemnte posible, en el proximo capitulo lo explicare :P, hasta entonces aioz_


	8. Tu me dueles

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Angelito: Esta vez actualiza mas rapido :P, jaj si dejeme muchos reviews no mas... bueno si usted quiere tamben, lo de la idea... me encantaria decir que es mia pero no... todos la hemos visto, lo tome de la historia de jesus, independientemente si crean o no (la cual es mi posicion),eso sucedio. Si yo tambien qro un Ranma asi  
_

_Vivian: Espero que te guste el capitulo... muchas gracias, epaq yo tambien estoy aqui para usted :D_

_Kanna Urameshi: Jajaajaj esto cada ves se pondra peor_

_Sokoe: JAJaj esa vieja trae muchas cosas :P, o siento pero es que yo soy algo maquiavelica MUAHAHAHAHHA .. ejemm.. espero q te guste el capitulo_

_Kriss: Aqui esta la actualizacion compatriota, espero que te guste  
_

Capitulo 8

_Tú me dueles _

Ranma abrazo fuertemente a la mujer que tenia entre sus brazos, un grito le inundo los oídos mientras Akane se revolvía furiosamente contra su pecho, intentando separarse de el, su camisa ahora goteaba el sudor sangriento de ella, el joven pudo sentir como sus brazos se congelaban mientras Akane perdía todo su calor corporal

-¡VIEJA DETENGA ESTO!- Ranma miro hacia la anciana, el pánico se apodero de el cuando vio como Cologne negaba con la cabeza

-Lo siento, yo nada puedo hacer- La vieja China observo tranquila como el joven palidecía, por un momento creyó que se le tiraría encima dispuesto a matarla, pero una sacudida especialmente fuerte por parte de la joven en sus brazos desvió su atención –Te aconsejo que la abraces, si no morirá de hipotermia-

El joven cerró sus brazos en un apretado abrazo, arrancándole un grito desde el fondo del alma de ella

-¡RANMA SUELTAME ME DUELE!- Akane intento separarse del hombre que la retenía en la tierra, dejándose llevar por el reconfortable sueño del delirio, el chico la rodeo también con sus piernas y apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza de ella, para cerrar el candado, ambos cayeron rodando al suelo, dejando a su paso un rastro de sangre, el frió que comenzó a invadir al joven le puso la piel de gallina, su mente se transformo en un caos, solo comparable la vez que tuvo a Akane muerta en sus brazos, la chica volvió a convulsionarse con fuerza a la ves que gritaba fuertemente

-¡SUELTAME MALDICION¡ME QUEMAS!- Ranma intento hacer caso omiso a las suplicas de la joven, aunque calaban hondo en su ser, el muchacho soltó un poco el abrazo, su acción fue recibida con un gemido de alivio de parte de Akane y un grito de alerta de la anciana

-¡SI LA SUELTAS SE MUERE!- Cologne se acerco un poco dispuesta a intervenir, pero Ranma volvió a apretar el nudo humano que eran ambos ahora a pesar de las suplicas y las lagrimas de Akane, el chico intento resistir y no quebrase ante los gritos de la joven, nunca había soportado verla llorar y ahora debía hacerlo para evitar su muerte, un rato después las convulsiones se detuvieron y ambos dejaron de chapotear en el charco de sangre que se había formado a su alrededor, la acelerada respiración de Akane acompañada del castañear de sus dientes era el lo único que se escuchaba en el bosque, lentamente Ranma la soltó de su abrazo y la tomo en brazos, la chica goteaba el liquido carmesí, mientras tiritaba en sus brazos, con cuidado la llevo hasta el campamento, mientras ponía la tetara al fuego y la abrazaba delicadamente intentando darle algo mas de calor, miro a la vieja que los haba seguido, tenían mucho que conversar

* * *

Ranma cubrió delicadamente a Akane con una frazada, la miro unos momentos, volvía a estar tan hermosa como siempre, ya sin la sangre pegada a su piel, respirando tranquilamente, el único rastro que quedaba de la experiencia eran los rastros de las lágrimas por su rostro, acaricio levemente su mejilla y cerciorándose de que tuviera una temperatura normal salio de la carpa, para encontrarse con la anciana que lo esperaba frente al fuego con un poco de sopa instantánea 

-¿Cómo sigue?- Pregunto sin mucho interés, Ranma no la miro, tomo la sopa de la olla y la tomo en silencio, no tenía hambre pero debía ocuparse en algo, tomo hasta el ultimo fideo del recipiente y respirando profundo entablo la conversación que le interesaba

-¿Qué le dio?- Pregunto fríamente

-Una antigua receta China, no produce dolor, solo un aumento en la presión sanguínea, a aumentar esta esfuerza enormemente a los capilares cercanos a la piel, estos se rompen debido al esfuerzo y la sangre se mezcla con el sudor en las glándulas sudoríparas de ahí sale en el sudor, como tu lo viste, deja muy sensible a la piel, por eso a ella le dolía tanto que le dieras un abrazo, es peor que arrancarse los ojos y el frió es la reacción que tiene la magia del te con la poción, Akane tenia que aprender lo que es el verdadero dolor, es una de las lecciones importantes de este entrenamiento- Cologne miraba fijamente al fuego, no tenia deseos de decirle a Ranma la otra parte del entrenamiento

-Por eso Akane gritaba de esa forma¡Por eso ella sufría¡POR ESO ME RECHAZABA MIENTRAS SE REVOLVÍA EN SU MALDITA AGONÍA¡VIEJA DE MIERDA TE VOY A MATAR!- Ranma se levanto de un salto y se tiro sobre la anciana, esta lo esquivo ágilmente y con un rápido golpe de su bastón lo dejo de cara a la tierra

-Parece que se te olvido lo que te enseñe sobre el corazón de hielo, si Akane supera este entrenamiento será mucho mas que una bodhisattva, será una de las guardianas un privilegio que solo poseían las mujeres de mi familia- Cologne miro al muchacho y se dio vuelta sin interés –No interfieras Yerno, esto es totalmente necesario, solo prepárate, Akane te necesitara aun mas en la próxima fase, mejor cuídala por el momento- La anciana se alejo hacia el rió, mientras buscaba como diablos pasar a la siguiente etapa, el ruido del agua la distrajo un momento, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, por arte de magia bajo la luz de laguna la naturaleza le había traído lo que buscaba

* * *

Ranma, aun tirado donde la anciana lo dejo, pensaba en lo que acababa de decirle, pero ¿Qué podía ser peor que lo que Akane ya había pasado?, suspiro profundamente y pasándose las manos por la cara se levanto y fue a la carpa donde dormía la pequeña Tendo, la chica estaba tranquila, las mejillas ligeramente arreboladas, el pelo revuelto y las lagrimas ya no surcaban su rostro, se sentó a su lado mientras deslizaba la mirada por la figura de la chica, a pesar de los gritos el tenerla abrazada tanto tiempo entre sus fornidos brazos, lo había echo sentirse en el cielo, volvió a mirar sus manos que le pedían a gritos que la abrazara, que la tocara, que la acariciara aunque fuera un momento, intentando no sentir el cosquilleo de su cuerpo Ranma acaricio levemente, con la yema de los dedos los labios de ella, una sonrisa se formo en los suyos y bajando ligeramente la cabeza deslizo ambas manos por su cara, toco su frente con la de ella, disfrutando la proximidad y depositando un tibio beso en su frente dio por saciado el cosquilleo, se levanto y se dirigió a la salida, cuando una pequeña mano lo sostuvo por la muñeca 

-Ranma- Dijo Akane débilmente

-¿S..S…i..?- Tartamudeo el joven, si Akane había estado conciente ese rato era por seguro que su tumba ya estaba cavada

-¿Reestablecemos nuestro compromiso?- Pregunto débilmente la joven, mientras lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos marrones, capaces de hacer que sonaran Ángeles para el

-¡SI!- Grito al instante mientras tomaba sus manos, la chica sonrió y volvió a caer en brazos de Morfeo, mientras Ranma divaga en el cielo, abrazaba al mismísimo Dios y le daba la mano a Buda mientras gritaba como un loco. Ambas divinidades se miraron un momento y movieron la cabeza

-Y nosotros que ya creíamos suficiente solo un Tofu- Se dijeron

* * *

Cologne saco del agua la cosa empapada, se la echo dentro de una de las magas y sonriendo se encamino al campamento sobre su bastón, era muy útil saber el arma oculta, encontró el campamento vació, miro hacia la carpa, donde podía sentir la fuerte aura de Ranma y la hora creciente aura de Akane, estaba recuperándose bien, saco la cosa de su manga y la puso a secar al fuego, a la ves que ponía agua a calentar, Ranma apareció por la entrada de la carpa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras tarareaba una canción, se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado aun con la sonrisa pegada a la cara 

-Dime Yerno¿Akane ya despertó?-

-Si, pero se volvió a quedar dormida-

-Ya veo…, esa niña es fuerte-

-Si…- Ranma miro el fuego, aun en las nubes, la anciana dio por perdido al joven momentáneamente y se dedico a estrujar al animal que colgaba de su bastón y que se estaba secando

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto el joven mientras volvía a la tierra

-Ya lo conoces- Comento la anciana mientras le mostraba el cerdo negro totalmente aturdido y mojado que colgaba del bastón –Lo necesito para el entrenamiento-

-¿Ryoga?, y de que nos servirá ese inútil- Pregunto mientras sentía como lo envolvían los celos

-Akane aun no conoce todo el dolor- Dijo enigmáticamente

-¡No voy a permitir que la haga sufrir de nuevo!- Grito el joven mientras se levantaba y intentaba arrebatarle el cerdo, la anciana lo esquivo con notoria facilidad y de un golpe lo dejo fuera de combate, dejo la vara clavada en el suelo, cerca del fuego, tomo por las piernas al joven y sin mucho esfuerzo lo llevo hasta la carpa, sin miramientos lo tiro al lado de la joven, el chico se movió ligeramente rodeando a su compañera con sus musculosos brazos a la altura de la cintura, sonriendo la vieja se retiro y siguió secando al cerdo, todo estaba listo para la siguiente fase

-El dolor psicológico- Se dijo a si misma mientras vestía al pequeño animal y lo rociaba del agua caliente, el cambio fue instantáneo, sonriendo la anciana separo los labios

_Notas de la autora: Espero que les guste este capitulo... aun queda mucho para sufrir. Hasta el proximo capitulo, adios :D_


	9. La verdad

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Angelito: JAjajajja sip soy mala :P, jaja no esa idea me llamo la atencion solamente, eso de q si es un RaXA o un RyXA si ya lo decidi... pero lealo jejeje (mala), y mi fic "Un giro inesperado" es un fantasma de mi pasado q estaba pensando exorcisar apenas terminara este_

_Megu-Minami: Espero que este capitulo te guste, la verdad es que siempre e creido que el dolor (moderado y no autoinflingido) te ayuda a crecer_

_Kanna Urameshi: Este capitulo es mas largo:P_

_Sokoe: ajaj sip Tofu los visita casi todos los dias, incluso va a ver a Ala :D_

_Vivian: JAjaja aqui vine a arruinar la paz!!! ... vengo del mundo de las sombras, el mismo infierno me vomito y el mismo Diablo me Bautizo!!!!!!!! ajjaja... ejem... espero q te guste el capitulo_

Capitulo 9

_La verdad… _

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Ryoga deshizo la entrada de la tienda de un solo golpe, los jóvenes en su interior saltaron en cuanto sintieron la enorme ira del joven Hibiki inundar todo a su alrededor, el joven Saotome miro a Akane, la cual miraba fijamente donde tenia puesta la mano el, extrañado siguió su mirada, su vida se congelo cuando noto como sus dedos envolvían la fina cintura de la chica

-A..a..aka.ne, es..to…tiene…una…explicación- Ranma se alejo de un salto de su prometida, sintió como lo alzaban del cuello y pudo ver a un muy furioso Ryoga que lo asesinaba con la vista

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA¡TE APROVECHASTE DE AKANE CUANDO ELLA DORMIA!- El joven no le dejo espacio a quejas a su contrincante y con un rápido golpe lo mando en contra de unos árboles, algunos de ellos cayeron al suelo, la chica se levanto de un salto y le sostuvo un brazo al chico

-¡Ryoga el no me hizo nada!-Akane intento detener al joven, pero era como luchar en contra de una locomotora, demasiado fuerte como para detenerlo, el joven no la miro, con un rápido ademán se la quito de encima y se dirigió al chico que se ponía de pie unos metros de ellos

-Esta bien, peleemos cerdo¡Pero de esta no sales vivo!- Ranma se lanzo sobre Ryoga descargando una infinidad de golpes hacia su rostro, todos dieron en el blanco pero el no retrocedió, Ranma se alejo unos metros intentando imponer distancia, los escalofríos bajan por su espalda rápidamente, Ryoga parecía un robot, no demostró nada con todos los puñetazos que le dio, el joven Hibiki se lanzo en una carrera en su contra, Ranma lo esquivo saltando sobre el y le propino una fuerte patada en la cabeza, Ryoga se dio vuelta y con un rápido golpe le dio de lleno a Ranma en el estomago, mandándolo varios metros mas allá, Ranma se levanto limpiándose el sudor que comenzaba a correrle por la frente

-Rayos, que vitaminas se tomo, es mas fuerte que cuando tenia la marca en el estomago- Ranma esquivo otro golpe de Ryoga y alejándose un poco intento con el Mouko Takabishiya

* * *

Akane miro la pelea de ambos totalmente aturdida, se sentía débil y confundida, no entendía que había desencadenado la pelea de ambos, miro hacia los lados, intentando encontrar a la anciana, pero no pudo verla ni tampoco sentir su aura, un fuerte sonido distrajo su atención a la pelea que se estaba dando frente a ella, Ranma había usado su golpe de ki, pero Ryoga no había retrocedido ni un solo milímetro, intento mantener la cabeza fría, se concentro en ambos combatientes, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando sintió la furia combativa de Ryoga, nunca lo había visto tan enojado, se lanzo en una carrera, interponiéndose entre ambos, los jóvenes se detuvieron al instante, mirando a la chica que se había atravesado 

-¡Paren de esta pelea absurda!- Akane los miro a ambos severamente -¡¿Por qué no pueden convivir tranquilos?!-

-¡Es todo culpa de Ranma!,¡El se aprovecho de ti mientras dormías¡La anciana me lo dijo!- Ryoga fulmino con los ojos al joven Saotome, quien le respondió de la misma forma

-¡Eso es mentira¡Yo nunca me propasaría¡Menos de una marimacho!- Ranma se tapo la boca en el acto, de nuevo hablaba su idiotez y no el, Akane lo evaluó con la mirada y no dijo nada –Akane…yo no quería decir eso…-

-¡NADIE INSULTA A AKANE EN MI PRESENCIA!- Ryoga salto ágilmente a la joven y le dio de lleno a Ranma con una patada en la cara, Akane tomo su pierna en el aire y de un rápido movimiento lo volvió a se lugar

-No necesito que me defiendan Ryoga, muchas gracias- Susurro casi inaudiblemente, se alejo de ellos en dirección al bosque, Ranma la siguió con la vista intentando controlar sus impulsos de correr a abrazarla

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA RANMA¡HICISTE SUFRIR A AKANE¡NO TE LO PERDONO¡EL SHISHI HOKODAN!- La esfera de energía salio disparada hacia el cielo, y callo sobre ellos de forma aplastante, Akane se dio vuelta con rapidez y corrió hacia el cráter que dejo la explosión, en el fondo los dos hombres peleaban

Cologne observo la energía ascender rápidamente y caer en forma vertiginosa al suelo, se levanto del árbol en el cual descansaba y se puso en movimiento al lugar de la explosión, ya le había tocado la hora de intervenir, salto ágilmente por el bosque, le llegaron los sonidos de la pelea, apuro un poco el paso y se encontró con el cráter, los chicos en el fondo peleando y Akane en la superficie observándolos, sonriendo se acerco

La chica dio vuelta la cabeza para encontrarse con la anciana, sobre su bastón, que se acercaba al agujero

-¡Abuela deténgalos!- Akane se acerco a la vieja que miraba la pelea impasible

-Observa muy bien, Akane- Dijo Cologne mientras sacaba un pequeño recipiente de su manga, sin esperar lanzo el agua fría a ambos jóvenes, en su lugar quedaron una pelirroja que miro a la vieja con los ojos muy abiertos y un cerdo negro, con una pañoleta en el cuello, muy, muy asustado

-¿P-chan?- Akane demoro solo un segundo en conectar la cadena de hechos, retrocedió unos pasos y dándose vuelta salio corriendo del lugar, Ranma observo por unos momentos el vació y tomando al cerdo en las manos, corrió tras ella, Cologne los vio desaparecer en la noche y juzgar por el color de sus auras no volverían en un buen rato, suspirando se encamino hasta el campamento

* * *

Las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, siguiendo los senderos ya marcados por las primeras en bajar, Akane volaba por las ramas de los árboles sin ver donde pisaba, poco le importaba, había sido una idiota toda su vida, había caído en el juego de ellos, ella era tan solo una marioneta que usaban para su diversión, salto un pequeño estero y siguió en su desenfrenada carrera 

-¡AKANE¡ESPERA!- Ranma corría tras ella a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, maldijo en silencio su transformación, que le acortaba sus miembros, apretó un poco al cerdo que tenia en las manos y salto el arrollo que Akane ya había dejado atrás, intento divisar algo a través de la oscura noche, nada la joven Tendo había desaparecido, llevándose con ella parte de su corazón -¡AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

La luna alumbro a la joven mujer, que echa un ovillo al lado de un gran árbol lloraba amargamente, apretó un poco mas sus piernas a su cuerpo, intentando reconfortarse, otra ola de lagrimas le baño el rostro, se limpio los ojos y se sentó, apoyándose en el árbol, el dolor que experimentaba ahora no se comparaba al del otro día, este le ganaba a montones, miro la luna, ahora empañada a través de las lagrimas, levanto una de sus manos y con un rápido ademán se dio una bofetada

-¡Estupida!- Akane se golpeo la otra mejilla -¡Idiota!- Se golpeo el estomago sacándose el aire -¡MALDITA ESTUPIDA QUE CREAS UN CASTILLO EN UNA NUBE DE ILUSIONES FALSAS!- Akane golpeo su cabeza contra el árbol, no sentía dolor físico, tan solo dolor psicológico -¡IMBECIIIL!- Se dijo mientras formaba una brillante bola de ki y se la estrellaba en el pecho

Ranma lanzo el cerdo al árbol mas cercano que tenia, el animal se estrello de espalda, recobrando la conciencia

-¡IDIOTA ESTO FUE TU CULPA!- Le grito a la ves que le daba un punta pie, el cerdo se levanto y se lanzo sobre ella, mordiéndole las orejas -¡QUITATE!- Ranma empujo al cerdo otra vez al tronco y lo golpeo varias veces, hasta que el animal volvió a quedar inconciente, Ranma lo tomo y se lo echo al hombro, amarrado con la soga de su pantalón, al ser mujer su cadera era mucho mas ancha, por lo que los pantalones no tenían el riesgo de caer

Salto ágilmente al árbol, buscando a la joven, agudizó sus sentidos, pronto sus oídos detectaron el sonido de un llanto apagado, avanzo cuidadosamente hasta la fuente del sonido, arriba del milenario roble pudo ver a la joven Tendo llorando en silencio, arrodillada al lado del árbol

Akane separo su cabeza del tronco, la tibia sangre comenzó a bajar por su frente, tapándole parte de su rostro, se arrodillo al lado del árbol mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, que insistentes, bajaban por sus mejillas, se levanto, limpiándose el barro mezclado con la sangre de las heridas que se produjo al tirarse al suelo, y se encamino al rió mas cercano, podía sentir la silenciosa aura de Ranma, regreso al pequeño hilo de agua que ya había pasado hace rato y se dedico a limpiar sus heridas, tomo algo de agua en sus manos y la uso para mirar detrás de ella, pudo distinguir la silueta de la pelirroja y mas atrás la silueta de la mujer de sus sueños, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, soltó el agua y miro el fondo del riachuelo, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo al casi congelado liquido, pudo sentir el grito de Ranma a sus espaldas, pudo sentir como la fría agua la abrazaba, provocándole una sensación de ser traspasada por agujas, pudo sentir como sus heridas eran lavadas, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar

* * *

_"-Akane, despierta- La joven abrió los ojos, el cielo estaba despejado, solo algunas osadas nubes interrumpían su enorme vastedad -¿Cómo te sientes?- La chica miro hacia los lados y se encontró con la mujer que le tendía la mano, Akane la tomo y se levanto del mullido pasto _

_-Algo mareada- Contesto la joven mientras se tomaba la cabeza _

_-Bueno, es normal, después de azotar así tu cabeza contra ese árbol cualquiera se marea- Akane se sonrojo ante el comentario, pero la sonrisa franca de la mujer hizo que pronto lo olvidara -¿Akane que vas a hacer con tu compromiso ahora?- _

_-No lo se, por una parte estoy furiosa con Ranma, estoy segura que el sabia lo de Ryoga, pero es que yo dormí con ese cerdo, me bañe con el, me desvestí con el, le conté mis secretos mas profundos, ahora lo entiendo, porque cada ves que yo tenia problemas desaparecía P-chan y aparecía Ryoga, no podría perdonarlo así de fácil, sin embargo… yo fui una idiota que no se dio cuenta, el me lo gritaba todas las veces que veía al cerdo, ahora entiendo porque se molestaba tanto cuando le daba de comer a P-chan, o porque Ryoga lo golpeaba cuando le decía cerdo- Akane se detuvo para sentir la brisa acariciando su rostro –La verdad es que no se que hacer con el compromiso- _

_-¿Pero tu lo amas?- La pregunta fue echa en un tono muy suave, pero a la vez fue tajante _

_-…Si- Akane miro a la chica sinceramente, esta sonriendo se acerco y le beso la frente _

_-Pues entonces ve y arregla el problema- Le dijo mientras la empujaba ligeramente, Akane cayo en un remolino de colores _

* * *

Ranma nadaba con desesperación, intentando hallar a la joven Tendo, no podía creer que se hubiera tirado a ese rió profundo sin saber nadar, salio a la superficie por un poco de aire y bajo nuevamente al fondo del rió, a unos 3 metros de profundidad, vislumbro un brillo plateado a unos metros de ella y se lanzo sin dudarlo, era la blanquecina tez de Akane, que parecía dormir en la arena, Ranma la tomo de la cintura e impulsándose con las piernas la saco a la superficie, nado hasta la orilla y ya en tierra verifico que la chica no tuviera ninguna herida visible y que respirara regularmente, respiro aliviada al ver que la mujer no presentaba ningún daño, la levanto y la cargo en su espalda, necesitaba algo de calor, Akane inconcientemente lo abrazo mientras sonreía y murmuraba algo, la pelirroja observo la luz del alba y sonriendo de tener a la mujer que amaba sana y salva se encamino al campamento, con un cerdito colgando del brazo 

_Notas de la autora: No mucho que agregar... si desean saltense eso... reflexiones que me vienen, en especial en los tiempo de lluvia... cuando siento que porfin una puerta se abre en el cielo y los mortales recibimos algo de la gracia de los Dioses... na ya voy a empesar con mi filosofia y poesia mediocre... Si alguien desea hablar de eso ... digame y yo le doy un discurso hasta por carta...me encanta... Bueno me desvie del tema principal :P Espero que les guste el capitulo, hasta mi proxima actualizacion, Adios :)_


	10. El amor

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Kanna Urameshi: jejej me pasa lo mismo... lejos mi peor ramo es matematica_

_Sokoe: Gracias por el animo... lo necesito :P_

_Angelito: jejej lamento haberme demorado tanto...mmmmm ...si podria ser un angelito...pero no, me gusta como fantas ma :P_

_Megu-minami: Sip, estabas en toda la razón, jejej a mi tambien me encantaria escuchar tu poesia y filosofia...pero adivina que... en este fanfic ya le meti un poema :D_

_Vivian: jajajajajaj sip, Buda los ilumino!!!, el apocalipsis se acerca!! haajajaj, espero que te guste el capitulo _

Capitulo 10

_El amor _

Akane termino de lavar sus largas piernas, para seguir por su espalda, deslizando lentamente sus blancas manos a través de las curvas de su cuerpo, el agua fría le ponía la piel de gallina, pero no tenia los medios para calentarla en medio de ese bosque, se levanto despacio, con cuidado camino un poco mas al medio del rió y volvió a sentarse, asegurándose de que el agua no tuviera el nivel de su mentón, tomo una de las pulidas rocas del fondo y se dedico a observarla detalladamente, deteniéndose en cada muesca que dejo el tiempo y la forma en la que el agua la había alisado, adaptándola a una nueva forma

-El agua- Susurro mientras dejaba caer la roca y miraba la alegre corriente que la empujaba débilmente, se levanto, mientras el líquido escurría por su cuerpo –Si, el agua- Se dijo antes de darse vuelta y caminar hacia la orilla

* * *

Ranma miraba impaciente la tetera que se calentaba lentamente en las brasas de lo que fue una gran hoguera, puso la mano sobre la boquilla del recipiente y la quito exasperada, ni siquiera vapor salía, se dejo caer al suelo y se paso las manos por el rostro 

-Como lo odio-

-¿Odiar que Yerno?- La anciana se acerco a la pelirroja con un pergamino en las manos, la joven la miro y con un gruñido señalo su prominente busto

-El cambio- Dijo secamente

-No deberías quejarte, has usado esa maldición para tu bien, incluso tuviste algunos entrenamientos como mujer¿O ya olvidaste a Picolette?-

-Me encantaría- Comento, mientras a su mente volvían las no muy agradables sensaciones que le producía el Francés cuando le daba "El beso de los buenos días"

-Entonces ¿Para que viniste a este lugar? Si sabes que aquí no hay agua caliente- La anciana busco la azulina mirada de la chica, perdida en algún punto del cielo

-Para entrenar y para cuidar a la torpe de Akane, si yo no estoy cerca para vigilarla esa marimacho se metería en muchos problemas- Ranma pudo sentir la mirada de la vieja amazona pegada a la nuca, cambio de posición, se rasco la cabeza, silbo un poco -¡¿Qué tanto me mira Vieja?!- Pregunto de golpe, mirando a la anciana

-Dicen que el que nada hace nada teme, al parecer aquí tenemos un claro caso de omisión de algunos hechos-

-¡¿Qué quiere decir?!- Ranma intento controlar sus impulsos de matar a la vieja, en parte por ser una anciana, en parte porque sabia que no le iba a ganar

-Nada que tu comprendas aun- La anciana dio por terminada la conversación y miro hacia donde la joven Tendo se acercaba –Akane, alista tus cosas, mañana partimos de vuelta a la ciudad, …pero antes- La anciana se aproximo a la joven que la miraba impasible y le extendió unas ropas que saco de las mangas –Ponte esto-

-Esta bien- Se alejo y, observada de cerca por los ojos de su prometido y los de la anciana, entro a la tienda

-Ahora que me acuerdo… ¿Qué haremos con Ryoga?- Ranma levanto el bulto de cuerdas, moretones y sangre que antes fue un cerdo negro

-Ya lo veremos- Comento la vieja sacando su pipa, para fumar algo de su fuerte tabaco, disfrutando de los presagios que el humo le entregaba –Vaya, parece que los tiempo cambia- Murmuro, solo para ella, sin interés levanto la tetera y la vació sobre la joven

* * *

Akane observo su ombligo, mas bien lo que lo rodeaba, atónita, recorrió su perímetro con la yema de sus dedos y suspirando término de abrochar el conjunto Chino, observo su cuerpo otra vez, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de satisfacción, figura delineada, curvas suaves, pero no por eso invisibles, ojos fuertes, vivos, profundos y una muy buena sonrisa, a pesar de todo lo que Ranma le había dicho aun podía sentirse algo hermosa, además el traje ayudaba mucho, de un Azul profundo, casi negro, entallado a su cuerpo y con los dos extraños bordados, en el pecho un Dragón ,Con sus dos garras expuestas y la boca abierta, aunque no en un gesto feroz, descendiendo y doblando suavemente, empezaba por su hombro izquierdo y terminaba en su abdomen lateral derecho, casi mordiendo la cola del segundo bordado, un pez Koi hermoso, que ascendía por su espalda, justo a través de sus hombros, para tocar con la punta de la boca la cola del Dragón 

Metió sus piernas, que se acomodaban a la perfección, al pantalón, el cual como el de todos los trajes Chinos era solo hasta un poco mas abajo de la rodilla y con unos cortes a los lados para poder tener movilidad ideal, se calzo los zapatos y a paso lento, pero seguro salio de la tienda

* * *

Ranma observaba sin mucho interés las nubes de la tarde, pensando en la importancia del agua para la navegación, cuando el ruido del cierre desvió su vista del impasible azul, su cara resbalo de sus manos y, sin poder saber, ni evitarlo, se encontró de cara al suelo, levantando la vista lo suficiente como para poder seguir mirando a su prometida 

-A..Aka..ne..- Dijo, masticando fuertemente cada silaba –Te..ves…Bi..en- La chica le sonrió, mandándolo en un viaje para conocer Zeuz mientras ella seguía caminando, el joven la siguió con la mirada "Algo…tiene algo distinto, siempre fue muy hermosa, pero yo podía sobreponerme a eso y gritarle a quien se cruzara en mi camino lo fea y marimacho que era Akane… pero ahora, no pude" sin quererlo, la amaba masa cada paso que daba, podía sentir la fuerza que emitía, sigilosa, inconfundible, mortal. Apoderándose de cada uno de sus sentidos, era como tener frente a frente a un tigre en ves de a una joven

-Gracias- La joven se acerco hasta donde el chico aun se encontraba en el suelo y con un fuerte tirón a su trenza lo levanto

-Niña, déjame ver tu ombligo- Cologne se dejo caer del árbol en el que observava la escena, sin esperar respuesta levanto la blusa hasta un poco mas arriba del ombligo, Ranma se posiciono a su lado ágilmente, ambos quedaron mirando fijamente el tatuaje de la joven

-Eso…¿Es un pez Koi?- Inquirió el joven, algo asombrado

-Si- La anciana le sonrió al dibujo del pez, que se encontraba rodeando la zona baja del ombligo, "Perseguido" por un Dragón que rodeaba la zona alta del ombligo, ambos se fusionaban, ambos eran el uno y el otro, como el Ying y el Yang

-¿Qué significa?-

-Me sorprende, con todos tus años de viaje por China, que no sepas la historia del pez Koi Yerno ¿Akane tu la conoces?-

-No, pero por esto que me apareció la supongo- La chica tapo su abdomen descubierto y intercambio algunas miradas con la vieja

-No me gusta interrumpir pero¡¿ME PODRIAN DECIR DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO?!-

-Esta bien, como espero que sepas, China es alimentada por dos grandes ríos, el Yangzi y el amarillo, los peces Koi luchan contra la corriente de este último todos los años, se dice que cuando alcanzan su nacimiento se convierten en poderoso Dragones, de ahí el que le apareciera esto a Akane, y también sus ropas- Cologne señalo los dibujos en el conjunto de Akane – Es una de las cosas mas claras para los sabios en este universo, hasta los poderosos, celestiales y divinos Dragones comienzan su vida como peces, nada escapa a esta regla, tu fuiste un bebe antes de ser un joven artista marcial y al igual que los peces fue solo por tu propio esfuerzo que lograste lo que eres ahora- La vieja le dio la espalda a ambos y sonriendo volvió a desaparecer por el bosque –Esa niña esta a punto de lograrlo…solo un poco mas y superara este nivel…solo le quedaría el ultimo-

* * *

-Si que esta loca esa vieja- Ranma miraba el lugar por donde la anciana había desaparecido, mientras Akane tomaba en sus manos al pequeño manojo de hematomas que en algún remoto pasado fue su querido P-Chan –Akane…- El joven trago duro cuando la mirada de ella se endureció, cautelosamente le saco el animal de las manos 

-Aun no puedo creerlo- Comento la joven, cargando cada una de sus palabras de cólera –Dormí con el, lo alimente, le limpie su maldito trasero, lo considere mi amigo, le contaba mis secretos,…y era el quien mas me engañaba- Unas lagrimas acompañaron a las ultimas silabas, Ranma dejo de lado al cerdo y, delicadamente, le limpio las lagrimas con los pulgares

-Akane…lo siento-

-No te disculpes…Tu me lo gritabas todo el día y yo la muy estupida no entendía- La chica tomo las manos de su prometido y las bajo a su regazo, temblando Ranma la miro fijamente

-¿Qué …quieres hacer con el?-

-Desamarrarlo, curarlo y darle un boleto tan solo de ida a algún sitio lejano- Akane desvió la vista de esos poderosos ojos azules para mirar a Ryoga, que comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia, se levanto y le dirigió a la tienda, el pequeño porcino estallo en llanto y chillidos cuando la vio salir cargando una tetera con agua aliente, el joven Saotome lo sujeto y rápidamente lo bendijo

-Que la suerte este contigo, amigo- Le susurro antes de desamarrarlo y cubrirlo con su ropa, la joven Tendo dejo caer el contenido de la tetera sobre el escurridizo bulto, para dar paso a un joven magullado, sucio y por sobre todo muy, muy, muy asustado

-A…ka..kane, p..p..pue..do..ex…plicar..lo- Tartamudeo mientras retrocedía rápidamente, su espalda choco contra algo, giro la cabeza para encontrarse con el semblante de Ranma

-¿No te parece que le debes una explicación P-Chan? –Comento mientras lo empujaba levemente hacia Akane

-Yo…-

-Ryoga- El aludido sintió como si le enterraran hielo bajo la piel, temblando poso su vista sobre la chica –Solo quiero que me digas porque lo hacías- Akane midió el tono de su voz, para que fuera lo suficientemente frió como par asustarlo, pero no para que echara a correr, Ranma miro a su prometida algo sorprendido, preguntándose si no seria Nabiki disfrazada

-Yo…bueno…yo lo hacia...porque-El joven Hibiki comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares, mientras sus sesos se hacían pedazos buscando una respuesta

-No me hagas usar otros métodos-Akane se acerco al joven mientras se tronaba los nudillos, el chico palideció mortalmente, aun le dolían los golpes que había recibido de parte de ella, levanto una mano y en un gesto desesperado se hinco, con la cara al suelo y las manos juntas en frente mientras gritaba

-¡LO HICE PORQUE TE AMO!-

_Notas de la autora: Lo admito...me demore mas de lo usual en este capitulo, es que estaba enferma y los examenes y...ya basta carajo! anarquia!, tenia la cabeza llena de humo!, no podia escribir ni siquiera una oracion decente, asi que preferi esperar hasta que me sintiera satisfecha de mi trabajo, espero que les guste y hasta el siguiente capitulo_


	11. ¿El amor?

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi _

_Vivian: jejeje sip, me cuido de ellas, bueno e aqui la reaccion a tu dispocision_

_Sokoe: Muchas graciaspor los animos!, jejej aqui veremos que hace Ranma_

_Kanna Urameshi: Ay... y yo tengo prueba la proxima semana ToT, jajaja, ya animos, espero que te guste el capitulo (Lamento de repente hacerlos cortos y otras veces largos)_

Capitulo 11

_¿El Amor? _

Ranma se limpio los oídos, totalmente sorprendido¿Ryoga se había declarado?, dentro de el los sentimientos de lastima, odio y amistad se mezclaron, dando paso a un solidó rechazo hacia el joven Hibiki, era cierto que amaba a Akane¿Pero usarlo como excusa para que no lo matara?, se adelanto unos pasos, y antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo lo levanto de el pelo, para poder mirarlo a los ojos

-¿La amas?... Tu que sabes lo que es el amor, tu solo conoces la primera opción, o ¿Debo olvidar a Akari?, maldito me das nauseas, siempre lanzándote a los brazos de la primera que te diera una sonrisa, te ofrecen la mano y tomas el codo, ya me canse de ti y tu juego de dos puntas¡Así que aléjate de Akane!- El joven descargo un potente puñetazo en contra de Ryoga, el cual dio unas vueltas en el aire y cayo de pie, en posición de defensa

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LA AMO IDIOTA¡SIEMPRE ESTUVE PARA ELLA CUANDO ME NECESITABA¡OFRECIENDOLE UN HOMBRO, UN OIDO O COMO SU MASCOTA UN CERDO PARA QUE SE APOYARA!- Ryoga lanzo una rápida patada al joven Saotome, que la esquivo sin esfuerzo

-¡MENTIROSO¡SOLO ESCUCHABAS LO QUE NECESITABAS¡LO UNICO QUE TE IMPORTA ES CONSEGUIRLA¡CERDO, TODAVIA RECUERDO LA SANGRE DE NARIZ EN CUANTO ELLA TE ABRAZABA¿O acaso estuviste cuando ella estuvo a punto de morir en este bosque?, no recuerdo haberte visto, solo recuerdo como ella se retorcía de dolor y yo como un idiota sin poder ayudarla, mentiroso ¡TE MATARE!- Ranma se dio vuelta descargando una potente patada en las costillas de su oponente, ambos se trenzaron en un intercambio de golpes

Akane observo impasible la pelea, ya no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar con el chico cerdo y confiaba plenamente en las aptitudes de su prometido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentó a observar los movimientos de ambos, sin ninguna otra preocupación

Ranma descargo sobre su contrincante una fuerte combinación de golpes y patadas, con un rápido giro conecto su talón a la sien del chico, botándolo al suelo, con una sangrante herida nueva, Ryoga se levanto y retrocedió unos pasos, no estaba a la altura de Ranma, menos ahora que peleaba sin contenerse, miro a Akane por el rabillo del ojo, ella tampoco lo salvaría ese día, busco algo que lo ayudara en esa pelea, mientras el joven Saotome se acercaba con los manos empuñadas y los ojos centelleantes, su vista tropezó con lo que el considero su salvación, salto ágilmente y con un rápido movimiento de manos roció a su oponente con agua fría, el cambio fue inmediato, Ranma miro su cuerpo femenino y maldijo en alto, con una velocidad sobre humana le dio de lleno una patada en la garganta al chico, mientras intentaba controlar su creciente furia

-¡MALDITO¡¿CREES QUE TRANSFORMANDOME GANARAS?!- Ranma salto sobre el, dispuesto a liquidarlo cuando una sombra lo detuvo -¿Akane…¡NO VES QUE ESTE ES EL DESGRACIADO QUE SE ACOSTABA CONTIGO, QUE SUPUESTAMENTE TE AMABA, PERO QUE USO ESA PATETICA EXCUSA PARA SALVAR SU MALOLIENTE TRASERO!- Ranma tomo aire, mientras observaba frustrada a la chica, su semblante lentamente fue cambiando, La joven lo miraba, arrastrándolo a otro mundo, un mundo en el que las palabras no eran necesarias, entro en sus ojos como nunca antes, los cuales le gritaban a través de su color castaña que no se ensuciara las manos con una basura así, Ryoga callo al suelo, mientras veía a Akane como un milagro materializado

-Akane… ¿Me… estas perdonando?- Susurro mientras las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos

-No- Contesto de forma fría y tajante –Estoy evitando que mi prometido haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir- Akane no miro al joven de la bandada, si no que seguía observando fijamente a la pelirroja, sus ojos se lo gritaban claro, corre, Ranma la evaluó y por primera vez decidió hacerle caso

-Pero…pero, Akane, tu misma decías que el era un pervertido homosexual¿Por qué lo defiendes?- Ryoga seguía de rodillas, mientras la esperanza se desvanecía rápidamente de su mirada

-Un traidor es mil veces peor que un pervertido, no mereces ni siquiera respirar su mismo aire- La joven comenzó a emanar su aura, no la típica aura azulina causada por la ira espontánea, si no una blanca, concentrada en su objetivo –Y ahora sabrás tu castigo- La joven junto sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo, cerro los ojos, ignorando todo lo que la rodeaba, tan solo concentrándose en el joven que tenia al frente, el cual se levantaba, huyendo del lugar –¡LOS OJOS DEL DRAGON!- Akane lanzo la energía en un solo ataque, dirigido a Ryoga, el joven no pudo esquivarla, el poderoso ki ascendió en forma de un dragón, llevándoselo con el, la chica observo el lugar del impacto, totalmente destruido, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se acercaba a la carbonizada tierra y la rozaba con la punta de los dedos

-¿Estas bien?- Ranma le toco el hombro a su prometida, la cual se levanto y le regalo una sincera sonrisa

-Si… solo me desintoxico- Volvió a mirar la destruida tierra –Parece que se me paso un poco la mano¿Me ayudas?-

-Ehhh, claro- Comento la pelirroja mientras seguía a la joven Tendo

A lo lejos la anciana sonreía

-Buena decisión niña, buena decisión-

* * *

-Y yo que quería convertirme- Ranma lleno otro balde de agua fría –¿Para que diablos juntamos tanta agua?- Ella y la joven Tendo, ambos metidos hasta la cintura en medio del rió llenaban varios baldes del cristalino liquido 

-¿Qué es para ti el agua Ranma?- Akane se acerco a la orilla y deposito cuidadosamente la carga, asegurándose de no botar ni siquiera una gota

-La causa de mi maldición- La joven se acerco a ella y también descargo sus hombros de los pesados baldes

-¿No le ves otro significado?- La joven espero la respuesta, que simplemente fue una negación de cabeza, sonriendo le tomo la mano –Entonces ven, vamos a ensanchar un poco tu mirada- Tiro sutilmente la mano de la joven, que reacciono inmediatamente, siguiéndola fuera del agua, tomaron los recipientes que estaban en la orilla y se acercaron a la parte en el que Akane había lanzado su ataque

-Akane… ¿Cómo rayos hiciste ese ataque?- Ranma desvió su vista de la joven, para observar la negra y estéril tierra que alguna vez fue parte del frondoso bosque

-No lo se…, solo lo hice, pero… destruí el lugar- La joven tomo uno de los baldes y lanzo su contenido sobre una parte del lugar, las cenizas se levantaron en contacto con el agua

-Akane, se que ahora eres bastante mas ecológica pero… no lograras que nada salga aquí con un poco de agua- Ranma se acerco a su prometida, con claras intenciones de medirle la temperatura

-El agua es vida y muerte Ranma, siempre fluyendo, siempre creando, siempre destruyendo, esta en todos los grandes cambios, adaptándose a nuevas formas, colores y olores, somos sus hijos y ni siquiera lo sabemos, somos ignorantes y no hacemos nada por salir de allí, piensas que el agua es tan solo la causa de tu maldición, pero… ella es parte de ti- La joven tomo otro balde y o arrojo al árido paisaje -¿Me ayudas?- Inquirió con una sonrisa, la pelirroja asintió y juntas mojaron todo el lugar

-Insisto, esto no funcionara-

-Ya lo veremos, el agua es poderosa al igual que la mente-

-¿Qué tiene que ver la mente aquí?, me estas asustando Akane- La joven miro fijamente a su prometida, esta tan solo volvió a sonreír, toco la tierra nuevamente y se levanto en dirección al campamento

-Ahora vamos que tu quieres transformarte-

* * *

-Ranma, tu comida se esta derramando- El joven dio un salto, saliendo de su ensoñación mientras Akane señalaba el charco de ramen que se formaba en el suelo 

-A si…- Se tomo el resto de la sopa de un sorbo, y con un fuerte salto subió a unos de los árboles cercanos, Akane siguió comiendo su sopa instantánea, no necesitaba mirarlo para saber donde se encontraba, el joven en cambio la siguió observando mientras se golpeaba suavemente la frente, era la primera vez que no miraba su comida, siguió cada uno de los movimientos de la joven en el suelo, gracia y fuerza, era lo que mas destacaba en cada uno de ellos, hasta la simple acción de llevarse la comida a la boa estaba cargada de esa sensación, respiro profundo, intentando relajarse, desvió su mirada hacia las estrellas, brillantes, hermosas recortando el oscuro cielo algo anaranjado, gracias a los últimos rayos del sol que eran devorados por el horizonte, la joven Tendo había cambiado y ahora mas que nunca el la amaba y la deseaba, una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, abajo la anciana Cologne conversaba algo con la joven, interesado agudizo el oído y la vista

-Niña¿Dónde esta el yerno?-

-En el árbol, observándonos- Akane señalo el lugar donde Ranma las observaba con los ojos

-Ya veo, bien, necesito que me muestres tu espalda- La vieja entro con la joven a la tienda, Ranma salto del árbol y lo mas sigiloso que pudo se pego a la tienda, para poder escuchar mejor. Cologne espero a que la joven se despojara de la parte de arriba de su traje, para poder observar su espalda, sonriendo la recorrió con uno de sus rugosos dedos

-Doce- Comento en voz baja

-¿Qué?- Pregunto la chica, la anciana le paso un espejo, en su espalda tenia doce signos, tatuados en negro, ubicados en un circulo perfecto -¿Qué rayos es esto?- La joven frunció ligeramente e ceño, si seguía así se quedaría llena de tatuajes

-La marca de los doce animales y los doce signos, Solo falta uno- Cologne le entrego la camisa mientras se ponía de pie en su bastón

-¿Otro mas?- Akane se coloco el traje y se sentó en posición de loto

-Si, falta uno en medio, la marca de Buda- Cologne observo como la joven procesaba sus palabras y asentía en silencio –El plazo acaba mañana al amanecer, solo falta un viaje mas, el ultimo¿Qué hora es?-

-Las… 22:30- Dijo mientras miraba las estrellas a través de la ventana de la carpa

-Prepárate a las 00:00, empieza tu viaje, y esta vez estarás sola- La anciana China taladro a la joven con su mirada .Ahora anda y dile al entrometido de tu prometido que no escuche conversaciones ajenas- Akane asintió en silencio y se dispuso a salir –Recuerda… si no sales de esta, nunca mas volverás a este mundo- La joven observo seriamente a la anciana y con un gesto de aprobación salio a la noche

-Ranma…- Akane miro al joven que se encontraba en frente de ella lentamente ambos se perdieron en sus ojos, ella en un mar profundo, el en un volcán encendido, en el cielo las nubes comenzaron a tapar a los astros

_Notas de la autora: Yo siempre intento partir de la base neutra al crear una historia, sin cargarme a ningun lado, a medida que desarrollo el fic voy teniendo preferencias, y lo que le hice hacer a Ryoga me parecio muy bajo... pobrecito... jejeje, hasta el proximo capitulo_


	12. Volveré

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Kanna Urameshi: Jejejeje me halagas, bueno aqui el ultimo capitulo espero que te guste :D_

_Sokoe: Jajajajaj si yo tambien lo pulverisaria :P_

_Anabella: Vaya captaste todo lo que queria imprimirle al fic, espero que te guste el capitulo_

_Angelito: No te preocupes yo tambien e estado tapada de examenes por eso no habia podido actualizar, te perdono totalmente, disculpa lo de las palabras es que mi corregidor ortografico me las arregla como se le da la gana y en la revision a mi se me pasan... perdon O//O_

_Vivian: Totalmente de acuerdo contigo!, espero que te guste el capitulo_

Capitulo 12

_Volveré_

Sola…, demasiado sola como para acomodarle, ni un alma en pena la acompañaba en la oscuridad de la carpa, la vieja y su prometido se habían ido, habían bajado volverían al amanecer, ahora su única compañía era la inmensidad del bosque y el cielo, que la vigilaban a cada paso en esa noche nublada, se miro las manos y no pudo dejar de sonreír mientras el nudo en su estomago crecía, mojadas en sudor, estaba nerviosa, mucho mas de lo que estuvo alguna vez, intento relajarse mediante ejercicios de respiración, inútil, observo la hora en el único reloj que habían traído, 11:47, maldijo por lo bajo, no pasaría nada hasta las doce, se dejo caer, buscando alguna postura cómoda en el duro suelo, una gota de sudor le bajo por el rostro hasta el pecho

* * *

-¿Por qué la dejamos sola?- Ranma observo la punta de la montaña donde Akane debería estar en esos momentos, alimentando un pocotas su aprehensión

-No podemos interrumpir esta vez, la niña necesitara todo lo que ha aprendido para soportar esta tarea- Cologne volvió a tomar tranquilamente su sopa, ignorando los nervios del joven a su lado

-No creo que halla algo peor que le salga sangre o saber que tu mejor amigo es un traidor-

-Si lo hay, por eso necesito entrenamiento, debe pasar esto, si llegara a equivocarse aunque sea una vez…morirá-

-¡No lo diga ni en broma vieja¿Y esta prueba es muy dura?- Ranma intento tragar algo de la sopa, un doloroso nudo en la garganta se lo impidió

-Demasiado, pero si no la pasa no podrá abrirse en su totalidad, ya que un capullo es hermoso, no hay dudas, pero mas bella es la flor en su esplendor, a pesar de que el tiempo no tarde en devorarle el color- Cologne se levanto y miro el cielo

-En idioma del pueblo por favor-

-Akane es un capullo, aun no abre completamente los ojos al mundo, cuando lo haga será casi perfecta, pero eso durada tan solos unos míseros segundos, gracias a este entrenamiento el tiempo nunca le arrebatara esa virtud, conocerá a Buda, Dios, Abraxas, Ala, a todas las religiones y creencias del pueblo- La vieja intranquila volvió la vista a Ranma –Ya empezó- Susurro casi inaudiblemente

* * *

Akane observo sus pies, asustada, miro hacia los lados, nada tenia una dirección, todo era de un mismo color, era como si flotara en un mundo sin pies ni cabeza, se agarro el estomago presa de un fuerte dolor, parecía fuego corriendo por sus venas, lentamente se extendió a todo su cuerpo, quemándole las entrañas, grito con fuerza cuando el malestar alcanzo la punta de sus pies y manos, cayo al suelo de rodillas observando aterrada como su piel cambiaba de color, forma y textura, su cuerpo entero se convulsionó y el cambio se presento en ella Tigre, Caballo, Serpiente, etc. Todos los animales del zodiaco Chino fueron a tocar a su puerta, los tatuajes en su espalda ardían con tenacidad, cuando volvió a su forma humana se dejo caer al suelo haciendo un ovillo, sudada y agotada

-Vamos Akane¿No me vas a decir que te cansaste con esto?- La mujer de sus sueños apareció a su lado silenciosamente, Akane la observo de reojo y se levanto torpemente

-No, aun no- Sentencio la joven, haciendo un esfuerzo para centrar su vista, observo a su alrededor asombrada, estaban en un largo pasillo de color rojo colonial, con decoraciones en la orilla del piso y el techo, una infinidad de retratos estaban colgados a lo largo de el, deslizo la vista por ellos, pudo distinguir una figura brillante, un hombre sentado en posición de loto con las manos en las rodillas, un hombre mujer con unos ocho brazos, una extraña figura con cabeza de gallo torso de hombre y piernas de serpiente, una serpiente emplumada, un hombre montando un jaguar, un musculoso sujetos sujetando rayos envuelto por las nubes, un hombre en un carro tirado por caballos al medio de un océano con un tridente en la mano, un joven colgado en una cruz, un hombre sosteniendo un martillo, un hombre con cabeza de cocodrilo, los demás se confundían en la distancia -¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto intranquila, los ojos de cada cuadro la seguían

-En la cámara de los Dioses, aquí se encuentran todos los Dioses y todos los Ídolos inventados por las civilizaciones- Comenzó a caminar, seguida de la joven Tendo que se afirmaba de las murallas para poder caminar bien –Tu conoces a algunos, Buda, Jehová, Quetzacoal, Zeus, Poseidón etc. Todo ellos grandes figuras para muchos pueblos- El pasillo parecía alargarse a medida que avanzaban, Akane observó algunas extrañas figuras que nunca antes había visto, además de muchos Dragones y mujeres montando a caballo mientras surcaban los cielos

-¿Y esos?- Pregunto mientras los señalaba con la vista

-Ancestros, espíritus, reencarnaciones y valquirias- Respondió sin volverse –Muchas religiones se basan solo en el respeto a los espíritus de la naturaleza- Siguieron avanzando, una salida comenzó a aparecer en el horizonte –Budistas, Hinduistas, Cristianos, Musulmanes etc. Todos ellos tienen algo que creer, todos los seres humanos siguen una religión… o casi todos, el ateismo no existe siempre se cree en algo superior, pero tu no tendrás esa religión, no tendrás ninguna, tu misma serás un credo- Llegaron al final del pasillo, la puerta parecía una construcción Griega con columnas, el dintel y en el mismo algo rezado en koinè, sobre la salida se veía un enorme cuadro de la tierra, ambas se detuvieron ante el

-¿Un credo?- Akane sintió como si alguien la sujetara por los brazos, sin darle posibilidades de forcejear y se la llevara violentamente a la salida

-¡Los puntos cardinales son tu única frontera!- Alcanzo a gritarle antes de que fuera empujada al vació

Cayo sobre algo suave, se levanto de un salto y sin poder evitarlo dejo su mandíbula caer

* * *

Ranma jugaba con sus dedos incansablemente, sin poder reducir su nerviosismo, dibujo sin resultados en el suelo, se palmoteo la cara, hizo algo de ejercicio. Nada el nudo en su estomago se negaba a desaparecer, se levanto y de un salto subió al árbol mas cercano para poder observar las estrellas estas le respondieron con brillantes destellos, sonrió pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría a Akane observar ese paraje, esperaba que ella pudiera pasar esa prueba. Se golpeo la cara de nuevo, no lo esperaba, confiaba en ello, se recostó sobre la rama y observo el pueblo en la distancia, a un día a pie, se quedo observándolo un rato y se bajo de un salto, reviso su mochila y saco el dinero que había recuperado de su padre, una semana completa función en el circo y el panda se quería quedar con el pago, sonrió de lado recordando la paliza que le había dado ese día en especial. Se guardo el paquete en el bolsillo interno de su camisa y salio corriendo, con un claro propósito

* * *

La joven Tendo siempre había gustado de mirar el cielo, pero formar parte de el era algo mas allá de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, aun mas si no lograba reconocer ni una sola mísera partícula de polvo que flotaba tranquilamente en el vació reinante, intento avanzar pero su cuerpo no le respondía, ni siquiera lo sentía tan solo existía una soledad, dejo que su vista divagara por el infinito sin fijarse en nada en especial las ultimas palabras de la mujer le volvieron a la mente

-¿Tu única frontera son los puntos cardinales?- Akane intento mover otra vez su incorpóreo cuerpo para su supresa esta vez le respondió al instante, avanzo lentamente por el espacio observando todo a su derredor, planetas enormes, pequeños asteroides, Leonidas y mucho polvo estelar, pero ningún sol

-¿Por qué solo miras hacia los lados?- La pregunta resonó nítida en sus oídos, movió la vista nerviosa buscando la fuente de la voz –Arriba, abajo, existen muchas direcciones ¿Por qué te centras en tan pocas?- Desvió su vista hacia el horizonte, de donde sus sentidos le decían que provenía la voz a lo lejos un pequeño lucero iba tomando forma, se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo, lentamente ante ella se formo un enorme sol que alumbro hasta el ultimo rincón del espacio donde se encontraba –Vamos, tus únicas fronteras son los puntos cardinales- Akane observo atónita a la enorme esfera de fuego que crecía a cada instante, pronto el lugar comenzó a quedarle chico, presionando contra las suaves paredes, expandiéndolas, dañándolas, un escalofrió cruzo por su espalda y deslizo su vista por todo el lugar buscando una salida, la única que vislumbro fue dentro del astro, intento relajarse y soltó su cuerpo, respiro hondo y sin mayores miramientos se adentro al fuego. Las llamas le lamieron el cuerpo, un intenso dolor le hizo su presa con un grito en la garganta la joven retrocedió intentando alejarse del dolor, no encontró alivio a sus espalda, desesperada volvió la vista por su hombro, nada solo el fuego naranjo ardiendo con fuerza, se encamino unos pasos mas, intentando ignorar el palpitante dolor que le recorría el cuerpo y el calor que parecía derretirla mas a cada paso, estiro los brazos, intentando encontrar alguna salida, sus manos dieron con un vació helado sin siquiera mirarlo se lanzo de cabeza

-¿Duele?- La joven abrió los ojos, agradecería cuando esto terminara, miro a su alrededor, un prado interminables bajo un cielo azul intenso, nada de que maravillarse

-Bastante- Akane se levanto del pasto, la joven rubia nuevamente estaba en frente de ella

-Bueno es natural, atravesaste el fuego de la incertidumbre y la duda, felicidades rompiste tus cadenas- La mujer le ofreció una copa dorada, rebosante de un espeso liquido

-¿Y eso para que?- La joven tomo el cáliz, examinándolo concienzudamente

-Tu eres muy hermosa Akane, pero la hermosura no solo viene en la piel si no esta mas bien en el interior, bébelo- La ultima frase fue una orden la mujer se detuvo y la miro firmemente, la joven Tendo la evaluó unos momentos y tomo un sorbo del contenido, casi al instante lo escupió

-¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!- Akane se limpio la boca, un sabor horrible y un dolor intenso predominaban en su lengua

-¿No creerías que seria tan fácil como tomarse algo y listo verdad? Es una receta ancestral, tómala solo serán unos momentos, al igual que aprendiste a avanzar en el cosmos a diferencia de los demás, al igual que superaste tus miedos y atravesaste el fuego de la soledad y el ser único, solo te falta esto, vamos Akane ¿Acaso no quieres regresar con Ranma?- La joven reacciono a la mención del chico respiro profundo y se empino la copa, arcadas le invadieron el pecho a la vez que su estomago se retorcía como si lo estuvieran llenando de fuego, callo de rodillas aun sin dejar el brebaje, que parecía inacabable, el dolor se extendió a todo su cuerpo palpitando quitándole la fuerza, haciéndola sudar, solo su fuerza mental la mantenía de rodillas, las manos se le crisparon bajo el ardor del liquido, su cuerpo entero convulsionaba bajo el peor de los sufrimientos que había pasado, mas que sudar sangre, mas que descubrir que su amigo era un traidor, una resistencia física y psicológica que se extendía eternamente. Finalmente se acabo el contendió de la copa, dejándola despojada de sus fuerzas físicas mentales, dejándola como un bulto en el suelo, unos poderosos brazos la levantaron por las axilas

-¿Y dime que ves?- La mujer la soltó con cuidado, dejando que la joven se acostumbrara y lograra enfocar la vista Akane observo sorprendida a su alrededor, cada brizna de pasto, cada trozo azul del cielo, todo era distinto todo era nuevo, no se cansaba de observarlo y maravillarse, cada cosa era nueva era distinta, la joven se volteo y abrazo a la mujer, un ligero cosquilleo le recorrió la espalda

* * *

Ranma volvió al campamento en la base de la montaña junto al nuevo sol, totalmente agotado, la vieja parecía estar esperándolo

-Vamos, Akane ya debe haber terminado- Cologne se subió a su Boston disimulando su incertidumbre

-¡¿Eso quiere decir que paso la prueba?!- El joven salto para colocarse a su lado, con la esperanza creciendo en su corazón

-No lo se, ahí que averiguarlo-Sentencio sobriamente

-¿Qué encontraríamos si no superara la prueba?- Inquirió el joven, mientras su animo se desinflaba

-Con un cadáver-

Ranma sintió crecer su angustia a cada paso, se toco el bulto que llevaba en el bolsillo y haciendo tripas corazón se encamino hacia la cima de la montaña

* * *

-Es hora de que te marches- La mujer separo a Akane por los hombros sonriéndole anchamente –Ya tienes tus 12 marcas, úsalas bien- Akane se palpo la espalda sorprendiéndose de encontrarse vestida con el mismo traje Chino del Dragón y el pez

-¿Es la ultima?- Pregunto mientras observaba el reflejo de su espalda en la copa

-Si, no te preocupes son pequeñas además se ven bien- Sentencio la rubia para luego largarse a reír Akane la acompaño hasta que le saltaron lagrimas, el mundo bajo sus pies se movió y lentamente comenzó a desaparecer

-Adiós, ya no nos veremos mas Akane- La mujer comenzó a desvanecerse sutilmente como un fantasma

-¡Espera! Nunca supe tu nombre-

-No es relevante, aunque muchos me conocen como Buda, otros Abraxas, demasiados como Jehová y algunos ni siquiera me conocen, la ultima cosa, dile que si- El mundo se hizo blanco y de un salto Akane se encontró en el suelo de la carpa, bañada en sudor y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, la puerta de la tienda se abrió de golpe y Ranma entro como un bólido a abrazarla, detrás de el, aun en la entrada, la vieja amazona la observaba con aire cansino, intercambiaron miradas por un momento y con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta desapareciendo en la luminosidad del amanecer

-Akane, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba, nunca mas dejo que te acerques a la vieja ¡Nunca!- Ranma la apretó un poco mas en su abrazo, el orgullo ni la timidez asomaron su cabeza esta vez

-Esta bien Ranma, yo estoy bien- Sentencio Akane mientras lo abrazaba con cuidado, acariciando levemente sus cabellos, el joven entre sus brazos se tenso y con un rápido movimiento quedo enfrente de ella con una expresión seria en la cara

-Akane… yo… quiero disculparme… por todas las veces que te insulte, te desprecie y te dañe, yo… nunca quise hacerlo es que…. Mi orgullo y estupidez me dominaban y yo…- El joven hurgueteo en sus bolsillos, a la cabeza de la joven regresaron las ultimas palabras de la mujer "Dile que si", con una sonrisa la impaciencia se instalo en su alma – Yo Quiero… que… tu te… cases conmigo por favor, te amo mas que a mi vida, mas que a las artes marciales mas que a nada y no puedo soportar ningún otro segundo sin saber que te tendré a mi lado- Ranma le ofreció tímidamente el pequeño y sencillo anillo de plata que había comprado esa noche a base de amenazas en contra del pobre joyero a las tantas de la noche, Akane lo tomo y sin poder contenerse abrazo al joven, besándolo

-Yo también te amo- Le susurro en el oído –Por supuesto que si- Los fornidos brazos del joven se cerraron en torno suyo, sellando así una promesa de vida, la anciana amazona los observaba de lejos riéndose se alejo hacia la ciudad, pensando en cuando saldría el próximo tren a China, ya nada tenia que hacer en Japón, lentamente la mañana dio paso al mediodía.

_Notas de la autora: Y asi doy termino a Déjà vu, si bien cuando empese la historia no tenia idea de a donde hiba a parar sus comentarios me animaron a seguir escribiendo, por lo que les estoy prefundamente agradecida, espero que les halla gustado porque lo que es yo disfrute cada letra, de nuevo muchas gracias por leer, por sus reviews y hasta quien sabe cuando adios._


End file.
